El Final de la Crisis
by Kmy42
Summary: TRADUCCION DE END OF A CRISIS.- ¿Cómo seguiría la historia original del FFVII si Zack, el mejor amigo de Cloud, no muere y es rescatado por los Turcos? Final Alternativo del CC con la continuación de todo FFVII. ZackxAerith, CloudxTifa ¡Capítulos 20 UP!
1. Ángeles en los Interruptores

**Holaaaa :D**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy, sus personajes, lugares, etc.; no son parte de mi creación. Son de Square - Enix; además de que la historia tampoco es mía, ya que es la traducción al español de "End of the Crisis" de Gift of the Goddess.

Datos: Sí, yo no escribí esta historia. Luego de hablar con la verdadera mente maestra que hizo que esta historia me gustara tanto para traducirla, recibí su permiso para pasarla al español. La encuentro más que interesante, ya que nos muestra lo que muchos fans hemos querido ver: ¿Qué pasaría si Zack sobreviviera en el Crisis Core? ¿Cómo se desarrollaría todo? Los capítulos son cortos, pero son buenísimos... ojalá Zack hubiera vivido *sniff...*

Eso, besos!

**

* * *

**

**El Final de la Crisis  
Ángeles en los Interruptores**

Reno y Rude de los Turcos volaban por encima de los baldíos de Midgar mientras revisaban a fondo la zona; intentando buscar a un determinado SOLDIER de Primera Clase y a un hombre de Infantería, pero hasta ahora sin éxito.

- En este tipo de baldíos será imposible encontrarlos a los dos – se quejaba Reno.

Reno respondió seriamente:

- No importa la misión, siempre hay que terminar nuestro trabajo, porque… -

- … Somos Turcos – terminó Reno, sonriendo con satisfacción al decirlo.

Rude respondió:

- Mm. Y también parece que Tseng tiene algo que darle a él –

- ¿Al objetivo? – replicó Reno, ligeramente sorprendido con que su objetivo recibiría un regalo que equivaldría al de cuatro navidades. La única respuesta que recibió fue otro "Mm", por parte de Rude.

- El trabajo de un cartero fracasado que nos ha llevado más de un año… - bromeó Reno.

Se oyó la voz de Cissnei.

- Reno, Rude; ¿cómo está la situación? –

Reno contestó con un "Copiado". – Nada en absoluto –

- ¿Y a ti? – pregunta Rude.

- El mismo. Desde aquí iré al punto 235; Reno, Rude, diríjanse al punto 120 –

Rude afirmó con un copiado, mientras Reno agregaba:

- Mejor será apurarnos, si no nuestros objetivos estarán llenos de agujeros de balas –

Estaban a segundos de cambiar su punto de ubicación en el mapa, cuando los dos turcos aprecian algo moviéndose debajo de ellos.

- Oye, Rude, detén esa orden un segundo – El pelirrojo saca sus binoculares y los pone en zoom. Efectivamente, los vio en una camioneta amarilla que se dirigía directamente a Midgar y al Ejército de Shin-Ra.

- ¡Oye Ciss, los encontré! ¡Repito, objetivos encontrados! -

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí yo traduciendoles esta historia. Lo poco y nada que hay debe de haberles gustado, ¿cierto? Ojala sea ásí, yo estaba en cada capítulo más ansiosa por ver que pasaba... y pensando todo el momento en nuestro hermoso Zack con Aerith. Si, este fic también revienta a kilos de amor entre estos dos tórtolos, y puede que incluso entre Cloud y Tifa. Mm... interesante xD La historia es la del FFVII pero con nuestro querido hombre maravilloso ahí... ¡que genial :P!

xDD... bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten, para saber su opinión. ¡Besos!

**Kmy42 **


	2. Crisis Evitada

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: El mundo de Final Fantasy VII no es de mi invención, pertenece a Squarenix. Además, la historia es creación de Gift of the Goddess. Yo tan sólo he traducido la historia "End of a Crisis" del idioma inglés al español porque me gustó xD.

Datos: Es el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Desde aquí en adelante comienza el final alternativo, cuando Zack (con Cloud) ven a los Turcos.  
Gracias a aquilesfair, Selkis1701 y a tamborilero que han dejado reviews. ¡Gracias de nuevo xD!

* * *

**  
El Final de la Crisis  
Crisis Evitada  
**

Mientras tanto, Zack y Cloud se bajaron de la camioneta y el moreno ocultó a su amigo detrás de un afloramiento rocoso, donde el Ejército no lo encontraría. Pero en el momento donde Zack se dio vuelta, el helicóptero de los Turcos aterrizó, bloqueando la salida.

- ¡Hey Zack, qué pasa? – gritó Reno de una manera casual.

- ¿Qué pasa con qué? ¿Enviaron a los Turcos para sacarme del camino? – dijo Zack, tomando el mango de su espada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Tseng y Cissnei me matarían si hiciera eso! El único camino que estamos tomando es el lejano al peligro –

- A menos de que quieras cargarte con un ejército por tu cuenta – Dijo Rude mientras descendía del helicóptero.- Las probabilidades son que no podrás sobrevivir –

Zack sabía que los Turcos estaban para ayudar y él sabía que tenían razón; él no podría contra un ejército entero. Además, a sabiendas de Reno y Rude, no le dejarían probar de todas maneras. Por ello cargó a Cloud con la ayuda de ambos al helicóptero. Éste despegó.

- Así que, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó el SOLDIER.

- Tseng tiene un regalito para ti – contestó Reno. – Nos dirigimos al Parque del Sector 6, que es más seguro y está más lejos de Shinra –

- OK, porque no quiero que Cloud se acerque algún lugar cerca de Hojo. ¿Quién sabe qué otra cantidad de Mako le haría en ese estado? – dijo el muchacho.

Reno le echó un rápido vistazo a Cloud antes de volver a los controles.

- Ya sé que tiene, pero esto se parece a una pequeña intoxicación de Mako que lo envenena. Unos buenos días de descanso, buena comida y estará como nuevo – Después de la mirada escéptica de Zack agregó: - ¡Eh! No estaremos en SOLDIER, pero los Turcos también tienen que aprender sobre casos de urgencia médica –

Rude añadió:

- No sirve de mucho que en el envío de un Turco con el objetivo de matar a alguien, dicho Turco no pueda evitar ser asesinado –

Cuando llegaron al parque, Tseng los estaba esperando. Obviamente, el parque no era lo suficientemente grande para un helicóptero. Zack descendió de una escalera de cuerda con Cloud en su hombro, y caminó hasta Tseng.

- Zack, que bueno es verte nuevamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuatro años? – saludó Tseng.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo andan todos? Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo; donde todo empieza a ponerse interesante... ¡ya que Zack es salvado y no vive ese drámatico final en el CC! Personalmente, lloré cuando terminé el juego aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero ver que alguien se dedique a cambiar eso me entusiasma. Y, ¿qué regalo le tiene Tseng a Zack? Por si preguntan, no es nada de onda yaoi y blablablá xDD

Eso más que nada. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias, por si quieren :D

¡Reviews! Muchos abrazos,

**Kmy42**


	3. La Reunión después de Cuatro Años

**Holas!**

Disclaimer: El juego Final Fantasy pertenece a SquareEnix, y la historia pertenece a Gift of the Goddess. Yo sólo traduzco esta historia.

Datos: El tercer capítulo de historia de final alternativo, donde Zack sobreviviría del horrendo final que le ha deparado el futuro... Gracias de antemano por leer.

¡Pásenla bien!

**

* * *

**

**El Final de la Crisis  
Reunión de Hace Cuatro Años**

- Oye Tseng, ¿cómo está Aerith? – preguntó Zack.

- ¿No deseas ir a ver por ti mismo? –

- No, yo sólo estoy preguntando, tú sabes… me refiero, cuatro años… uh – suspiró finalmente el muchacho.

- Tengo algo para ti – dijo Tseng. Le entregó una caja a Zack. – Son 88 cartas de Aerith hacia ti, escritas durante el lapso de cuatro años que habías desaparecido –

Temblando, él tomó la caja de las manos de Tseng, con sus ojos lagrimeando debido a la conmoción.

- Ve con ella – dijo Tseng gentilmente, comprendiéndolo. – Pero Zack, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Aerith es una cetra, ¿recuerdas? Shinra vendrá por ella porque creen que ella les conducirá a la Tierra Prometida, una tierra con muchísima energía Mako. Como un Turco, voy a ser enviado a capturarla, pero por desgracia, mis habilidades, debido a un descuido, están fallando últimamente –

Zack sonrió.

- Gracias Tseng, y no te preocupes. Aerith estará a salvo conmigo. ¡Ah! ¿Y si hay algo que puedas hacer con Cloud, aquí presente? Esto parece envenenamiento de Mako, pero… -

- Parece que es solo un pequeño caso menor. Él estará bien con el cuidado apropiado – dijo Tseng.

- Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Reno. Wow, nunca pensé que su consejo sería veraz – dijo Zack.

- Reno puede ser un poco descuidado, pero tiene un gran corazón – dijo Tseng. – Recuerda, ten cuidado con Aerith –

Con ello, Tseng empezó a subir la escalera de cuerdas proveniente del helicóptero. Zack tenía en su hombro a Cloud y en sus manos tenía firmemente la caja con las cartas de Aerith. Dijo

- Vamos Cloud, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas -

En una iglesia en los suburbios Aerith atendía sus flores, mientras le rezaba al Planeta la vuelta de Zack sano y a salvo; pero su fe se reducía cada día que pasaba. Esto había sucedido hace cuatro años, ¿dónde estaba?

De pronto, las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron y apareció Zack, con un tipo inconsciente en su hombro y con la caja de las cartas sujetada en una de sus manos.

- Cariño, ya estoy en casa -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Holas a todos! Bueno, este capitulo también viene un poco cortito, debido a que es así en el original y no me gustaría agrandar los capítulos porque si no le quitamos la gracia a este tipo de historias; además que en cada capítulo se hace más y más larga. Paciencia para que llegue los caps largos; y como tengo traducida más de la mitad de la historia (creo que me faltan como 10 capitulos más) podré actualizar rápido, asi que felicidad.

Ahora, en el próximo capítulo; al fin el esperado encuentro de Zack y Aerith, luego de cuatro largos años. ¿Y qué pasará con Cloud? ¿Cuándo despertará ó.ò? ¿Y los demás? Se pone cada vez mejor.

Millones de gracias a los que les ha gustado esta traducción, yo solo las traduzco. El crédito de la originalidad es para Gift of the Godess. Y si tienen alguna historia que tal vez quieran que traduzca, estoy abierta a posibilidades. xD

Besos a todos y en unos días más estará,

**Kmy42**


	4. El SOLDIER y la Cetra

**Holas!**

Disclaimer: Atención, esta es la tipica aclaracion donde blablablá esto no es mio, blablablá, pertenece a SquareEnix, blablablá lo hago porque me entretenido, etc. Gracias a Gift of the Goddess por dejarme traducir su historia :D

Datos: ¡¡Al fin el encuentro entre Zack y Aerith, carajo :D!! Perdonen, la emoción. Lean a gusto!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
El SOLDIER y la Cetra**

Zack dejó sentado a Cloud en uno de los bancos con la caja de las cartas rápidamente para hacer el sitio a aquella muchacha que llegó corriendo rápidamente a sus brazos. Suavemente la sostuvo y le acarició el pelo mientras le dedicaba unas palabras reconfortantes:

- No te preocupes, estoy de vuelta. En verdad soy yo –

Aerith estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Después de cuatro años, finalmente se reunió con Zack. Después de toda la preocupación, el dolor, la incertidumbre; finalmente podía saber que él estaba vivo. Esta reunión continúo en silencio pareciendo una eternidad. En esa felicidad, sólo estaban ellos dos; Zack y Aerith. Nada más importaba y nada más existía.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Aerith había parado de llorar hace mucho para tomar el equipaje de Zack. La caja la reconoció: era la caja que utilizaba Tseng para guardar las 88 cartas, la última de ellas la mandó con la copia de Angeal para que encontrara a Zack. Sin embargo, el otro…

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó Aerith.

- Él es mi amigo, Cloud. Lo conocí en Modoiheim y fuimos juntos a Nibelheim. Desde esa misión de hace cuatro años, Cloud y yo nos hemos enfrentados a muchas cosas que llamarías tú ¡Robots de Vigilancia, el ejército, los Turcos! – dijo con un dejo de dramastismo.

- ¿Tseng fue enviado después de ti? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Bueno, no exactamente Tseng… - comenzó Zack, pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño gemido. De repente, Cloud empezó a sacudirse y abrió sus ojos. Hizo un enorme bostezo, que causó risas entre Zack y Aerith. Por ello, Cloud saltó rápidamente y asustado empezó a mirar todo su nuevo entorno; asemejándose mucho a una criatura que buscaba algo nuevo.

- ¡Bienvenido, amigo! – dijo Zack, feliz.

- ¿Zack?... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es… ¡Sephiroth! ¡Tifa! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien? – exclamó ansiosamente Cloud.

- Hey, hey; tranquilízate Cloud, lo explicaré todo. Además, es probable que Aerith, aquí presente, también quiera saber donde he estado estos cuatro años – aseguró su amigo.

A la mención de Aerith, Cloud se dirigió hacia la chica y pensó que sería mejor presentarse ante ella.

- Ah, hola. Tú debes ser Aerith, la chica de Zack. Soy Cloud Strife –

Aerith se sorprende de que Cloud sepa de ella, pero sospechó que Zack la había mencionado; así que sacudió la mano del rubio mientas decía:

- Gusto en conocerte, Cloud -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Amo la parte de Zerith, me tiene totalmente cautivada. Además, me gusta la preocupación de Cloud con respecto a Tifa xD. Siento que hayan esperado, es que tengo millones de pruebas esta semana y paresco esclava entre tanto estudio ò.ó merecia distraerme un rato... xD

Se que es cortito u.u, pero ya van creciendo :D

Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews! Los espero con ansias :B!

Besos!

**Kmy42**


	5. Cinco años de Ausencia

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre, esta historia no la he escrito yo, hay que darle los créditos de Gift to the Goddess. Yo solamente la he traducido porque es el final que yo hubiera preferido para esta historia.

Datos: Después de mucho hacerlos esperar, he decidido que subir capitulo nuevo. Espero que se de su agrado.

:D

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
Cuatro años de Ausencia**

Así Zack comenzó a contarles a Aerith y a Cloud, que al estar recuperándose no podía contribuir con la parte en que contribuyó en la historia, sobre todo lo que sabía de Génesis y Sephiroth, sobre el incidente de Nibelheim, sobre sus cuatro años de sumergimiento en Mako, su fuga y por último, la ayuda de Génesis.

Después de que Zack terminara, Aerith se quedó allí con un gran asombro, incapaz de articular palabras. Cuando finalmente pudo, lo primero que dijo fue:

- Así que mientras yo he estado preocupándome durante cuatro años, tú te dedicaste a dormir; ¿eh? –

- Eeeeeh… - Zack no sabía cómo responder a eso. Afortunadamente para él, Aerith estaba bromeando; donde su amplia sonrisa logró una mayor difusión de la broma y también de las risas entre los tres.

- Oh, Aerith; cuando Tseng me dio la caja con tus cartas me advirtió que Shinra vendría después por ti. Ellos piensan que tú los llevarás a la Tierra Prometida, sea cual sea – dijo Zack, preocupado.

Aerith lo miró pensativo.

- Cuando mi madre me mencionó la Tierra Prometida, me dijo "Algún día, Aerith, encontraremos nuestra Tierra Prometida y estaremos en paz". No sé exactamente que intentó decirme, pero ella dijo _nuestra_ Tierra Prometida y que encontraremos _la paz_ en ella. Es tan sólo una suposición, pero la Tierra Prometida podría ser el último lugar de descanso para los cetras después de la muerte, si bien cabe la posibilidad que sea todo lo contrario. Por lo que oído, en esa Tierra tú puedes encontrar la felicidad suprema, pero todos tienen una idea diferente con respecto a esa felicidad suprema –

- La idea de la felicidad suprema de Shinra es el dinero. Mientras haya más dinero, más felices estarán – se quejó Zack, a sabiendas de que la codicia no tiene límites. – No importa, de todos modos. Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré –

- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay acerca de mí? No estuve en SOLDIER, pero soy muy bueno con el rifle –dijo Cloud.

- ¡El mejor entre los mejores, Cloud! Pero en primer lugar, deseas encontrar a Tifa, ¿cierto? – preguntó Zack. Cloud asintió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Bueno, siempre podemos echar una mirada a los suburbios – ofreció Aerith – Siempre hay alguna información que podemos encontrar, sobre todo en el mercado –

- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué esperamos? – dijo Zack, levantándose – Ahora que Aerith y yo estamos juntos, Cloud se sentirá excluido si no encontramos a Tifa. ¡Vamos! –

- ¡Oye! ¡Esperen un segundo! – gritó Cloud, mientras seguía a la pareja. Ambos se estaban riendo cuando salían por la puerta de la Iglesia.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación secreta del Sector 7, una organización anti – Shinra tenían listos sus planes para el día siguiente. Su objetivo sería el reactor del Sector 1.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Si chicos, créanlo: subiré dos capítulos de sopetón por toda esta demora. Me siento muy mal, he dejado tantas historias incompletas gracias al colegio :(. Pero aquí estoy, enferma y todo, para que lean xD. A mi me gusta ese capítulo, ya que vemos esa química entre mis dos tórtolos favoritos, sin contar esa faceta de Cloud; típica del Crisis Core.

Bueno, gracias a los que siempre estan pendientes y siento mucho la demora. Por ello subiré estos dos capítulos enseguida.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Kmy42**


	6. El Séptimo Cielo de Tifa

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

Disclaimer: Bueno, esta historia es perteneciente a Gift to the Goddess. Yo solamente la traduzco :D

Datos: Si, son dos capítulos subidos enseguida. Por la infinita paciencia que tienen conmigo xD

Lean :D!!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
El Séptimo Cielo de Tifa**

El trío vagó por el mercado, buscando a alguien que conociera bien los barrios marginales. El problema radicaba en que era posible que la mayoría de la información proviniera de un ladrón o que tuviera vínculos con uno, y que por lo tanto se esconde de Shinra. Cuando pasaron dos hombres que pareciera que bebían todo lo que tenían, Zack logró oír algo de su conversación.

- Oye, ¿has oído sobre el nuevo bar en el Sector 7? Se llama "El Séptimo Cielo". Es administrado por una chica bastante sexy. Creo que su nombre es Tifa, ¡qué cuerpo tiene! –

- ¿En serio? Hombre, como si las bebidas no fueran suficiente, ¿ahora hay una maldita perra recorriendo el lugar? Yo iré por las bebidas, pero me quedaré un rato si me gusta –

Los dos pervertidos se alejaron, dejando a Zack, Aerith y Cloud. El primero recordó, de repente, una conversación que habían mantenido con un carpintero hace años…

_- ¿Qué te parece? ¡El Séptimo Cielo: un lugar paradisiaco en los suburbios! – sugirió Zack._

_- "El Séptimo Cielo"… Mmm… ¡Sí, eso es! Ya tengo la imagen: ¡Administrado por una linda chica, con grandes senos y una figura seductora! –_

Después de decirle a los dos (y ver el rostro de Cloud, que parecía dispuesto a matar a los hombres), se dirigieron a la Estación de Tren. Antes de hacerlo, compraron un par de accesorios de la tienda porque sería ir mejor disfrazados, comprando lentes de sol negros; dando una apariencia tanto misteriosa como cómica. En el tren, Cloud pensó en Tifa. Estaba muy nervioso, no la había visto en cuatro años. Zack sabía lo que estaba pensando, y le dijo:

- Sólo dile lo que sientes, ¿OK? Todo estará bien, hombre –

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Estación del Sector 7, se deshicieron de sus trajes baratos y se dirigieron a la zona residencial (o como residenciales, ya que estaban en los suburbios). Vieron un bar, donde tenía un cartel que rezaba "El Séptimo Cielo". Subieron las escaleras y antes de que Cloud abriera la puerta, se dio vuelta e intentó huir; pero fue atrapado por los brazos de Zack y Aerith, que lo arrastraron nuevamente a la puerta. La empujó.

Tifa nunca pensó que terminaría trabajando en un bar y, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Además, un bar es el mejor lugar para poder recopilar información. El problema está, por supuesto, en que su escultural cuerpo llama a varios tipos de personas muchas veces no deseados. Y, contrariamente a la creencia de esa gente, ella no es ni sería ese tipo de mujer que ellos buscan. Es una mujer virtuosa que, como las mujeres honestas, sólo le entregaría su virginidad a su recién nombrado marido, después de casarse. Pero por el momento, atendiendo la barra, no parece verse el futuro de Tifa. Fue entonces cuando un hombre con un pelo pincho de color rubio paró frente al mostrador, seguido de otro hombre de cabellos erizados, y por una mujer que parecía ser su novia. Tifa abrió sus ojos, en estado de shock, ya que reconoció a dos de los tres visitantes.

- ¿Cloud, Zack? –

- ¡Oye Tifa! ¿Nos extrañaste? – Preguntó Zack, sonriendo cómo si hubiera pasado tan sólo una semana desde que se vieron por última vez.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Jaja, no tengo casi nada que decir. Me gusta esa actitud de Zack. Es tan despreocupada... bueno, muy Zack. ¡Lo adoro! Y pobre Cloud, de verdad no quería entrar, pero es por timidez.

Espero que les haya gustado, y como notaran cada vez se hacen más y más largos :D

Saludos y se agraden un montón los reviews :D

**Kmy42**


	7. AVALANCHA

**Hola a todos :3!**

Disclaimer: Bueno, este fic no es mío, es creación de Gift of the Goddess; lo traduzco porque me parece muy bueno. Además, siempre declara que no tiene propiedad sobre esto... es de Square - Enix.

Info: Bueno, bueno... ¡El Séptimo Capítulo de esta historia! Mmm, ojalá no lo encuentren tan corto; pero les aseguro que luego son impresionantemente largos; creánme: la sufro traduciendo xD.

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
AVALANCHA**

Cloud justo había terminado de contarle a Tifa sobre el incidente de Nibelheim y que él no había logrado unirse a SOLDIER. Por supuesto, esto no significaba nada para Tifa.

- Pero aún así, tú mantuviste tu promesa, Cloud. Viniste por mí cuando corría peligro – dijo Tifa, consolándolo.

- Sí, y además, yo soy un SOLDIER de Primera Clase y no fui yo quien mató a Sephiroth, ¿o sí? No eres un SOLDIER, Cloud, pero tienes algo especial… - añadió Zack.

- Pero… yo no logré llegar a tiempo. Sephiroth hirió a Tifa – dijo éste para culparse a sí mismo.

Zack finalmente perdió su paciencia con el bajo autoestima del rubio.

- ¡Demonios, Cloud! ¿Acabas de oírme, o qué? ¡Despierta! ¡Tifa está a salvo y tú lo único que haces es recalcar tus propias debilidades cuando podrías estar haciendo algo! Shinra trató de matarnos, y si tú piensas que nos vas a dejar solos solamente porque ellos no lo harán, ¡estás realmente jodido! – gritó.

Mientras, Tifa, intentó buscar otra manera de cambiar la situación, con otro enfoque.

- Está bien, Cloud. He estado entrenando, estoy la mayoría de las veces luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo. Puedo asegurarte que no te debes preocupar –

Zack, sorprendentemente, se calmó con bastante rapidez.

- Además, nunca había pensando en un arma usada de esa manera. La forma en que te tomó Sephiroth… ¡tú eres un SOLDIER en mi libro! –

- ¿De… de verdad? – preguntó Cloud.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! De hecho, ¿por qué no empiezas a aprender a usar una espada? – preguntó Zack.

Ahí Tifa pensó que sería un buen momento para realizar su oferta.

- Oigan chicos, ya que no trabajan para Shinra, supongo que estarán buscando algún trabajo, ¿verdad? –

- Sí, ¿qué tienes en mente? – preguntó el moreno.

Tifa sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de AVALANCHA? –

Descendiendo por la habitación secreta, fue primero Cloud, seguido de Zack y Aerith. Se encontraron cara a cara con un hombre gigantesco, donde una de sus manos era un arma. Cloud se quedó ahí, incapaz de hablar, mientras Tifa tranquilamente dijo:

- Barret, creo que hemos encontrado algunos nuevos reclutas -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Han tenido una buena navidad? Espero realmente que sí. Yo por lo menos he recuperado mi computador luego de que haya muerto de una manera un tanto penosa, por así decirlo xD. Y, cómo justamente ahora mi imagnación ha tenido finalmente un renacimiento; empezaré a movilizar las cosas que tengo pendientes. Muchas gracias por la infinita paciencia :D

Con respecto al capítulo, se que es muy corto para muchos; pero si lo han notado están creciendo... no se preocupen. Además ya estamos viendo a este trío (Zack, Cloud y Aeris) tomando las riendas para llegar a AVALANCHA... genial no? :B

Nada más que decir. Esta historia la actualizaré la próxima semana, se los prometo. Reviews, se los suplico xD!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!

**Kmy42**


	8. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: Hay dos cosas que me gustaría aclarar. La primera es que todo el mundo de Final Fantasy VII no es mío, es propiedad de SquareEnix. Y la segunda es que yo tan sólo estoy traduciendo esta historia, en realidad la original se llama "End of a Crisis" de The Gift of the Goddess.

Datos: ¡Aquí va el octavo capitulo de esta historia! En realidad a mi me gusta mucho, porque desde que jugué el Crisis Core, este estilo de historias han sido a la que he aspirado para que estuviera Zack :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
Un Nuevo Comienzo**

El hombre con el arma en brazo empezó a mirar hacia todos lados estúpidamente mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Nuevos reclutas? ¿Dónde? –

Zack tosió.

- Creo que ella se refiere a nosotros, tonto –

- ¿¡TONTO!? ¿Por qué…? – gruñó Barret mientras vio a la persona que había hablado. - ¿Ustedes son los nuevos reclutas? ¡Tifa, te dije que debías consultarme a mí primero! - La aludida solamente respondió:

- Zack solía ser un SOLDIER, Cloud fue un hombre de Infantería y Aerith es la última cetra -

Lamentablemente, Barret sólo escuchó la palabra SOLDIER. Él gruñó:

- ¿SOLDIER? ¡Yo no tendré a ningún maldito SOLDIER en mi equipo! –

Zack nuevamente replicó:

- ¡Qué bueno, ya que yo soy un ex-SOLDIER, abuelo! –

- ¿¡ABUELO!? ¡YA VERAS QUIEN ES TU ABUELO, HIJO DE…! – dijo Barret hasta que Zack puso su afilada espada en la barbilla de él. Mientras, Cloud y Aerith no estaban en el mejor estado mental que digamos, debido a la pelea entre Zack y Barret.

Barret, sorprendentemente, se rió con fuerza.

-¡Tienes agallas, chico, me gusta eso! ¡Bienvenido a AVALANCHA! –

Más tarde, en esa noche y luego de que el resto le diera la bienvenida a los nuevos por integrarse a AVALANCHA; Zack y Cloud habían ido al mástil a comprar una espada, simple pero eficaz de la tienda del Sector 7. Tifa y Aerith hablaban en el bar, mientras que Barret con el resto se acostaron.

- Entonces Tifa – dijo Aerith - ¿Te gusta Cloud? –

Tifa no supo cómo contestar.

- Bueno, cuando éramos niños, Cloud me hizo esta promesa. Dijo que vendría y me protegería cuando yo estuviera en peligro. Pero no se cumplió del todo porque Sephiroth me dañó… -

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué romántico! – dijo Aerith, provocando un rubor en Tifa.

- El problema es que es un poco tímido… -

- Pero oye, si está con Zack saldrá de su cascarón en unos días, ¿verdad? – dijo Aerith, lo que hizo que ambas se rieran. En ese volvieron los dos amigos.

- No sé cómo Cloud no logró entrar en SOLDIER – dijo Zack. – Él realmente sabe dar batalla, me desarmó e incluso me mantuvo lejos de mi espada –

Cloud, al oír esas palabras, se sonrojó. Despidiéndose de todos, decidió irse a dormir.

- ¿Te fue fácil la tarea con él? – Tifa le susurró a Zack.

- La verdad es que no. Ese chico tiene algo especial -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Qué cuentan? Bueno, ya aquí me muero de calor... lo que daría por un ventilador, se las juro xDD. Pero bueeeeeno, no les aburro más. ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Me gusta la actitud de Barret... es tan Barret. Me cae bien este tipo, es muy cool. Aunque nadie supera a Zack xD. También les quería comunicarles que hablé con el creador de esta historia, The Gift of the Goddess, y esta contento de que les guste. Se siente feliz y, para que no decirlo, yo también :D

También me gustaría decir que me iré de vacaciones como dos semanas, por eso andaré media desaparecida de la vida. Y, para los que están leyendo "Big Boys Dont' Cry", me estoy apurando para darle los últimos retoques a la parte que le falta a la historia, para no dejarlos colgados :B

Eso, reviews... ¿síiiiii?

Besos y nos leemos!

**Kmy42**


	9. ¿Un Nuevo Enemigo o un Nuevo Aliado?

**¡¡Hooola!!**

Disclaimer: Lo que aclaro todas las veces pero que jamás me rendiré en decir que esto no es mío muy a mi pesar ya que Final Fantasy VII y todo lo que involucra pertenece a Square-Enix... sin contar que la historia fue redactada por Gift of the Goddess :D

Datos: ¡Sí, chicos! Estoy Viva, y como no soy mala decidí volver a continuar esat sensacional historia. Espero que haya valido la pena haber esperado tanto xdd

¡Lean a gusto!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**¿Un Nuevo Enemigo o un Nuevo Aliado?**

- ¡MALDITA SEA, NO! – gritó Zack luego de haber oído el plan de Barret. - ¡NO VAMOS A SACRIFICAR A MILLONES DE PERSONAS ÚNICAMENTE PARA EXPLOTAR **UN **REACTOR! –

- ¡TENÍAS QUE ESPERAR ESTAS PEQUEÑAS CASUALIDADES! ¡TODO ESTO ES POR EL PLANETA! – le argumentó Barret, como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

- ¡CASUALIDADES MI TRASERO! – le devolvió Zack. - ¡TÚ ESTAS SONANDO IGUAL QUE ShinRa, SACRIFICANDO A GENTE INOCENTE SÓLO PARA CUMPLIR TUS PROPIOS OBJETIVOS! –

Eso logró que Barret se callara al instante. Y cuando volvió a preguntar, lo hizo en un tono mucho más calmado:

- Bueno, entonces; ¿qué tienes en mente? –

Así Zack explicó su plan: con su Materia "Veneno" lanzaría un hechizo Bio sobre el generador principal, logrando que éste empezara a derretirse debido al ácido. Eso probablemente generaría una pequeña explosión; que a su momento provocaría una serie de explosiones que destruirían al reactor entero, como lo deseaba el plan de Barret. Sin embargo, Aerith con su Materia "Escudo" que le regaló Zack, haría una barrera que contendría a las ráfagas de expansión y que a su vez los protegería de ser lastimados. En lo que infiere a Zack, no le gustaba poner a Aerith en este tipo de situaciones; pero él tenía fe en ella.

- ¡Demonios, hombre, eso es una locura! ...¡Me gusta cómo piensas! ¡Vamos! – gritó felizmente Barret.

Así Barret, Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Biggs, Wedge y Jessie se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes del Sector 7. Y mientras lo hacían, ninguno de ellos notó a una figura volando sobre sus cabezas, dirigiéndose hacia el mismo destino…

Cloud y Zack se ocultaron sobre la azotea del tren mientras los demás esperaban dentro. Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Sector 1, Wedge y Jessie dejaron fuera de combate a dos guardias que estaban cerca de ahí y hicieron señas a los demás para que continuaran. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta principal, Jessie, al ser la hacker del grupo, se dedicó a poder desactivar la contraseña. Mientras se encargaba de ello preguntó:

- A propósito, nunca les pregunté sus nombres –

- Yo soy Aerith, una florista, la última Cetra y la chica de Zack – dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente. Mientras, Zack se empezó a ruborizar.

- Zack, ex-Soldado, Primera Clase –

- Cloud, ex-Hombre de Infantería de ShinRa -

Al abrirse la puerta, empezaron a dirigirse hacia el generador; bajando mediante las escaleras y cadenas que habían alrededor. Sin embargo, antes de que fueran capaces de llevar a cabo su plan, notaron algo que los dejó paralizados: ¡el generador estaba chispeando, preparado para explotar!

- ¿Cómo…? - preguntó en shock Zack. Pero tras haber dado unos pasos, encontró respuesta a la pregunta que intentó formular. Una pluma de un único color estaba incrustada en el generador, causando la futura explosión de acercamiento.

- Mierda… - murmuró Zack, pensando únicamente en dos personas en ese momento. - ¡Cambio de planes! ¡De la fase 1 a la 2! – gritó, debían protegerse de la explosión como dé lugar. – Aerith, ¿estás lista? –

La aludida asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que todos contaban con ella. Activó enseguida la Materia "Escudo" sobre cada uno de los miembros del equipo mientras las ráfagas llegaban en todas direcciones hacia ellos con fiereza; pero los escudos no dieron piedad y se mantuvieron firmes. Finalmente, el reactor en sí todavía se mantenía en pie, a pesar de todo; pero el generador no corrió la misma suerte.

- ¡Muy bien! – gritó Zack, levantando su puño en el aire. - ¡Bien hecho, Aerith! –

- ¡Maldición, vaya talento tiene esta chica! – felicitó Barret a Aerith.

Con esto, todos se dirigieron nuevamente al Sector 7. Pero Zack todavía estaba pensativo con respecto a esa pluma. Era obvio que uno de los dos había sobrevivido, ¿pero cuál?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡De verdad, siento haber tardado tantoooo! Es que desde que volví a mi último año de colegio (y a estar a pasos de entrar en la Universidad) he tenido muy poco tiempo para mí; en parte con todo este asunto del terremoto que ha atrasado todo el programa educacional y eso conllevó a que me estén dando pruebas todas las semanas D: y con que me prepare para los examenes de admisión universitaria (en mi país se llama PSU) todo esto de los fics me ha dejado en segundo plano... y lo odio. ¡Tengo unas ganas de escribir! Pero en el poco tiempo libre que tengo intento continuar, asi que me seguirán viendo muajaja XDD

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. A mi juicio, aparte de dejar una duda enorme sobre quién habrá ayudado a nuestro héroes, muestra ciertas características que están en el juego original: como por ejemplo, la facilidad que tiene Aeris con las materias. Yo siempre la usaba en el FFVII para que me hiciera crecer la materia xdd, ya que era muy buena en eso. Lo único malo es que se moría altiro D: Además, me gustó eso de "la chica de Zack". Esas cosas me emocionan LOL

Bueno, no los aburro más. Prometo tener en brevedad los capitulos que les debo, para que no digan que los dejo botados.

Por favor, ¡¡reviews!! Es para saber si les está gustando, claro :DD

Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos,

**Kmy42**


	10. ¡AVALANCHA ataca nuevamente!

**¡Holaaa!**

Disclaimer: Bueno, el mundo de Final Fantasy VII y de Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII con todo lo que involucra no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a SquareEnix. Mientras, la historia tampoco es mía, es propiedad de Gift of the Goddess :)

Datos: Al fin actualizo xd. Acá las va el capítulo número 10 de esta historia tan buena (y que ya es un poco más larga cada vez :D) Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**¡AVALANCHA ataca nuevamente!**

Al día siguiente, el grupo ya se encontraba listo para dirigirse al Reactor número 5. Por su parte, Aerith estaba bastante nerviosa: eso era claro ya que tanto su casa como su querida iglesia se encontraban en el mismo sector que el reactor; pero Zack la consoló diciéndole: "¡Hey, será exactamente igual que en el Reactor número 1! Detendremos la explosión antes de que se propague". Pero ella no era la única preocupada; cuando Cloud se enteró que Tifa también iría, el rubio fue el primero en negarse, pero ella sólo dijo "¡Es hora de demostrarte que nadie más, aparte de Sephiroth, me ha vuelto a lastimar!". Así, y acompañados por la hija de Barret, Marlene (para que la cuidara la madre de Aerith); partieron hacia el Sector 5.

En el carro de tren que ocupaban, no había ningún empleado de ShinRa, por lo que pudieron relajarse un momento. Marlene, sentándose al lado de su padre, apoyó su castaña melena en su cuerpo mientras el hombre la abrazaba con su brazo no metálico. Al observar esta tierna escena, Zack no pudo evitar sonreír. _Al final se ve que este hombre tiene un gran corazón_, pensó. Luego se dirigió hacia Cloud, que parecía bastante nervioso. Luego de preguntarle el problema el chico respondió:

- Bueno, ésta será una de las misiones verdaderas que teníamos antes, ¿no? – Zack replicó enseguida.

- Cloud, tú lograste vencer a Sephiroth cuando yo no pude. Además, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, ¿no te parece? – Cloud sólo cabeceó, dándose cuenta que su mejor amigo tenía razón y también agradeciendo sus palabras.

Finalmente, el tren llegó al sector 5; donde Aerith los dirigió hasta su hogar para dejar a Marlene ahí. Al entrar exclamó:

- ¡Mamá, Zack ha vuelto! - Desde el segundo piso se logró escuchar una preocupada voz.

- Aerith, ¿dónde has estado? No llegaste a dormir anoche y yo he estado tan angustiada… ¡Oh! ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? - Preguntó la madre de la castaña, que lucía un vestido verde bastante largo amarrado con un delantal blanco. Su pelo era también castaño pero mucho más oscuro que el de su hija, donde estaba amarrado fuertemente a un tomate.

Luego que ella bajara las escaleras y estuviera frente a frente al grupo, Barret dio un paso al frente.

- Mucho gusto, madam. Mi nombre es Barret -

- Yo soy Tifa - dijo la luchadora, continuando las presentaciones.

- Y yo Cloud, un amigo de Zack - dijo el rubio. Eso hizo que la señora y dueña de esa casa buscara con la mirada a alguien, hasta que logró encontrarlo.

- Vaya, vaya; el famoso Zack Fair, al fin logro conocerte. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué has estado haciendo estos cuatro años de ausencia mientras mi hija esperaba tu llegada? - A cada palabra que pronunciaba se iba acercando al cuerpo del moreno, colocándolo en una situación bastante incómoda. Para romper el hielo, Barret, Cloud y Tifa se dedicaron a ver la casa y el decorado; mientras una sonrojada Aerith y la pequeña Marlene veían la escena.

Zack intentó explicárselo.

- Lo siento mucho señora Gainsborough, pero he sido un prisionero de ShinRa desde hace cuatro años con Cloud, y hace unos pocos días atrás logramos escapar - A pesar de la mirada dura de la mujer, Zack se percató que tenían la misma dulzura que los de la chica que quería.

No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que una pequeña manito tiraba el vestido de Elmyra, la madre de Aerith. Era Marlene.

- Oh, ¿y cómo te llamas, pequeña? - dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura de la niña.

- Me llamo Marlene, señora - dijo la niña luciendo sus pequeños dientes. Ahí Barret recordó el motivo de la visita.

- Es mi hija, me preguntaba si usted podría cuidarla un momento. Nosotros iremos donde ShinRa para derrumbarlos y lograr salvar al planeta - Elmyra supuso enseguida que eran AVALANCHA y al ver a Aerith en ese grupo, protegida gracias a Zack; supuso que eran buenas personas.

- Me encantará cuidarla, tan solo vuelvan en una pieza; por favor -

Luego de que prometieran hacerlo, salieron de la casa viendo la maravillosa cascada en donde los esperaban Biggs, Wedge y Jessy. Así partieron hacia el reactor donde lo destruyeron de similar manera que el anterior.

Felices por la victoria, optaron que la mejor decisión sería dividir el grupo para evitar problemas a futuro. Biggs, Wedge y Jessy tomaron un camino mientras Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith y Barret tomaban otro. Pero mientras llegaban a la salida tropas ShinRa rodearon al segundo grupo, donde emergió una de las caras más odiadas de toda Midgar:

Era el Presidente ShinRa.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Qué cuentan? Bueno, yo disfruto mis vacaciones al máximo. Desgrciadamente muy poco tiempo me han dejado entre el colegio y el preuniversitario, he tenido que estudiar tanto qye ya ni recuerdo las vacaciones de verano TT_TT Pero hay que ponerle empeño. Con respecto al capitulo, ¡un encuentro entre Zack y la mamá de Aerith! Si no fuera por la tierna Marlene las cosas hubieran quedado peor, ¿no les parece xdd? Pero ahora empieza la acción, si ya ha aparecido el Presidente ShinRa es porque las cosas se están poniendo complicadas.

Por ahora me despido. Pero antes, me gustaría dar las gracias a la gente que ha tenido paciencia y que sigue esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡No se olviden de dejar reviews! Besos,

**Kmy42**


	11. Deja Vù

**¡Holaa!**

Disclaimer: El mundo de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ya que es creación de SquareEnix. Además, la historia en sí tampoco es mía ya que la traduzco solamente; el crédito a Gift of the Goddess.

Datos: ¡El capitulo número 11 de esta sensacional historia, que siempre tuvo que haber sido así! ¡Con Zack vivo xdd! Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**Dejá Vù**

- ¿¡El Presidente de ShinRa! - exclamó Barret, sorprendido. Todos quedaron boquiabiertas, cuestionándose el mismo punto; aspecto que Tifa hizo público.

- ¿Por qué está el Presidente aquí? -

- Y mucho más importante, ¿qué es lo que quiere? - agregó Zack, que junto con Cloud estaban tomando sus armas.

Aquí, Aerith fue la que se molestó en responder.

- Está aquí por mí, soy la última cetra -

Pero en verdad, el Presidente de ShinRa no tomaba ninguna atención en la conversación de sus enemigos, más bien, miraba a otro lado bastante aburrido. Luego de que terminaran de reflexionar y preguntarse los otros, sólo dijo:

- Hmm… entonces ustedes debes ser… ¿Cómo se llamaban? -

Eso molestó de sobremanera a Barret.

- ¡Somos AVALANCHA! ¡Y que no se te olvide! ¿Y tú eres el Presidente ShinRa? - Pero Zack se había acercado al Presidente un poco.

- Mucho tiempo sin haberlo visto, señor Presidente - Esa pregunta logró un mayor interés en la conversación por parte del presidente.

- ¿"Mucho tiempo sin verlo"? - Se quedó callado, intentando acordarse el motivo de esa frase. - ¡Ah! Tú eras el SOLDIER que iba detrás de Génesis, ¿no? ¿Cuál es tu nombre -

- Zack -

- Ah, es cierto. Perdona por haberte preguntado, pero no es posible que yo recuerde los nombres de todos mis subordinados; a no ser que seas Angeal, Génesis o Sephiroth… - El Presidente suspiró levemente antes de continuar - Ellos tres eran sumamente brillantes… tal vez demasiado brillantes… -

- ¡No hables de ellos cómo si ellos fueran experimentos fallidos! - explotó Zack, furioso por ese comentario tan frío. Los otros se pusieron a la misma altura que su amigo, mirando con odio al rubio ejecutivo.

- ¡No le des un maldito motivo para pelear! ¡Éste lugar es muy peligro para nosotros si llega una comisión o explota! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! - le dijo Barret a Zack.

- Pero menudos fuegos artificiales se producirían si de verdad explota este reactor, sobre todo si son gérmenes como ustedes los que vuelan - agregó ácidamente el Presidente. Su cara de arrogancia y frialdad le llegaba a dar asco a Tifa y Aerith.

- En realidad, ya nos hemos encargado del generador. ¡No va a haber ningún fuego artificial! - reclamó Cloud. Zack percibió como poco a poco Cloud iba adquiriendo mayor coraje.

- ¡GERMEN! ¿Eso es lo que nos ha llamado? - Reclamó Barret, bastante enloquecido. - ¡ShinRa ES EL GERMEN, MATANDO A TODO EL PLANETA! ¡Y ESO TE CONVIERTE A TI EN EL REY GERMEN! ¡POR ESO CALLATE! -

Ante eso, el Presidente tan sólo se dedicó a bostezar.

- Me están aburriendo. Y como soy un hombre de negocios bastante ocupado, tengo asuntos que atender… hay mucho dinero que debo ver -

- ¡Dinero! ¡No me vendas esa mierda! ¡Ni siquiera he acabado contigo! - exclamó Barret, que estaba llegando a su punto límite de enojo. Y, a pesar de las palabras que lanzaba el líder de AVALANCHA, el Presidente continúo con su discurso.

- Pero no estaría mal jugar con ustedes un rato - Chascó sus dedos, y dentro del generador se sintió como algo cobraba vida, rugiendo a todo pulmón sus motores.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - Preguntaron Tifa y Aerith a la vez.

Y, de la nada, surgió un enorme robot a sus espaldas. Todos giraron sus cabezas atemorizados.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Barret.

- Conozcan a "Airbuster", es un techno-SOLDIER. Nuestro departamento de Desarrollo en Armamento lo ha creado - explicó el Presidente maliciosamente. Detrás de él llegó un helicóptero listo para llevárselo de esta batalla segura. El hombre se dio vuelta y antes de subirse en el vehículo agregó: - Estoy seguro que la información que obtendrá de sus cuerpos nos servirán para experimentos futuros -

- ¿Un techno-SOLDIER? - preguntaron Cloud y Zack.

- Ahora, si me disculpan - dijo el hombre que una vez subido en el helicóptero se marchó del lugar.

- ¿Esta cosa es de SOLDIER? - preguntó Aerith, choqueada.

- Él dijo que era un techno-SOLDIER… - agregó Tifa, no muy segura.

- ¡NO, olvídense de eso! - gritó Zack, mientras tomaba su Buster Sword y se preparaba para el combate.

- ¡Es sólo una máquina! - dijo Cloud.

- ¡Un demonio lo que sea, sólo hay que hacerlo escombros! - dijo Barret, preparando su gun-arm.

Así comenzó la batalla: Zack y Cloud clavaron con firmeza sus espadas en el robot mientras Barret los apoyaba con disparos bastante efectivos en algunos engranajes claves que mantenían la unión del robot. Poco a poco el robot empezó a debilitarse, por lo que la magia de Aerith fue esencial; el potente escudo que lanzó evitó que alguno de los miembros del grupo saliera mortalmente herido con las piezas que caían sobre ellos (el escudo las mandaba a volar hacia el vacío). Y, luego, vino el turno de Tifa, que le demostró a Cloud que en verdad sabía defenderse: con sus manos desnudas empezó a sacarle uno a uno los miembros al robot con movimientos impresionantes. Lo malo es que eso hizo que salieran hilos de electricidad que los otros tuvieron que esquivar y, como el rubio miraba el trabajo de Tifa, uno de esos rayos le alcanzó el cabello y lo dejó mucho más puntiagudo que antes (si eso es posible).

Y, de repente, Cloud comenzó a brillar; aspecto que todos supusieron que desembocaría en el Límite del rubio (que no había logrado demostrarlo antes, a diferencia de sus amigos). La aplicación de este dio el término con el robot, pero su muerte concluyó con una autodestrucción que ocasionó una primera onda expansiva demasiado grande para el grupo. Barret y Tifa lograron escapar, pero los otros tres no tuvieron mucha suerte. El puente se destruyó bajo los pies de Aerith, Zack y Cloud; donde la chica fue la primera en caer. Zack le tomó su mano y Cloud le tomó la muñeca a éste, mientras él se intentaba afirmar como pudiera a un fierro.

Tifa corrió a su lado e intentó levantarlos a los tres, pero la autodestrucción del robot generó una segunda onda que hizo que Barret tomara a Tifa y la sacara corriendo de ahí, porque si no serían alcanzados también. Y debido a la muerte del techno-SOLDIER, Cloud se soltó y los tres empezaron a caer en el vacío.

La última cosa que vio Cloud fue a Tifa luchando por rescatarlo, mientras Barret aplicaba toda su fuerza para llevársela.

Aerith se había desmayado por la situación.

Mientras, lo único que logró pensar Zack fue: _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí, en lo personal, me ha gustado demasiado, ya que al fin entramos en la descripción de una batalla, carajo :D Como Final Fantasy es juego de RPG (cosa de la que no me quejo en lo absoluto xD) no se pemite tanto el detalle de cómo matas al mostruo: en sí le tiras magia o un límite o lo golpeas. Por lo menos aquí uno se explaya. Con respeto a las armas y límites que tienen nuestros personajes, he decidido dejarlos tal cual (en inglés) porque es mucho más fácil su uso para mí, en los siguientes capítulos los iré explicando.

Aparte, amo la escena de la pobre Tifa luchando por salvar a Cloud... ¡es tan Clotis! :DD

Bueno, ahora que me tranquilizé; seguiré disfrutando de mis bellas vacaciones (ya que cada vez me queda menos). También iré actualizando semana a semana, para no dejarlos botados :)

Un saludo súper grande y reviews, ¿sii?

Cuidense,

**Kmy42**


	12. Infiltración Parte Uno

**¡Holaa!**

Disclaimer: Como aclaro siempre, el mundo de Final Fantasy VII, sus personajes y los mundos son propiedad de SquareEnix. Mientras, los derechos de la creación de esta historia son propiedad de Gift of the Goddess. Yo traduzco toda la historia :D

Datos: ¡El capitulo número 11 de esta historia hipotética! Como es muy larga y hay dos partes que no encajan del todo, **decidí dividir este capitulo en dos**. Mayores explicaciones en los típicos comentarios que siempre dejo.  
También otra cosa: Por comodidad de Gift of the Goddess, el autor de esta historia, decidió que todos los personajes tuvieran tan sólo un límite porque les permitiría recordarlos fácilmente. A mi también me pareció buena idea xdd, así que ahí están los límites de nuestros personajes (para evitar probelmas en la traducción, los dejé en inglés).

**Zack:** Chain Slash

**Cloud:** Meteorain/Meteor Shots

**Tifa:** Final Heaven

**Barret:** Catástrofe

**Aeris:** Great Gospel

**Red XIII:**Cosmo's Memories

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**Infiltración Parte 1**

- Bueno, esto me parece bastante familiar - bromeó Zack cuando empezó a levantarse del suelo rodeado de flores de la Iglesia de Aerith. Al mirar al lado, Cloud ya se estaba levantando y Aerith, que se estaba sobando su cabeza con una de sus manos, suspiró.

- ¿Cuántos chicos seguirán cayendo en mis hermosas flores? - dijo medio divertida la castaña.

- No me digas de que te estás **quejando** - dijo Zack fingiendo horror, aspecto que hizo que los tres explotaran en carcajadas.

- De todos modos, debemos volver al Sector 7 enseguida para encontrarnos con Tifa y Barret - dijo Cloud, mientras veía como Zack ayudaba a Aerith a levantarse. El rubio estaba muy preocupado por los otros miembros de AVALANCHA, y sobre todo de Tifa… de su expresión de horror cuando él caía…

Pero no lograron avanzar, porque en las puertas de la Iglesia se encontraban tres hombres de Infantería de ShinRa, acompañados por Reno.

- ¡Hola Zack! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - saludó Reno con una risita, y levantando su característica vara metálico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Reno? Algo me dice que no vienes aquí por un motivo comunicativo - dijo Zack, mirando fijamente al Turco y sus tropas.

- Temo decirte que me han asignado la misión de capturar a la última cetra de este planeta - dijo el pelirrojo, apuntando a Aerith. Tanto Zack como Cloud se colocaron al frente de ella, tomando sus armas y preparándose para una batalla. Ella, instintivamente, tomó su vara; lista para una pelea. Por lo menos todavía sus materias.

- Pero, desgraciadamente, yo no soy un tipo correcto que sigue todas las órdenes - dijo Reno sonriendo, mientras ponía inconscientes a los tres hombres que lo acompañaban con descargas eléctricas. - ¿Y qué esperan? ¡ShinRa no se va creer que estos tres hombres fueron aniquilados con electricidad! Vamos, ¡con todo! -

Zack, Cloud y Aerith hicieron una mueca; sin entender. Reno decidió aclararse más:

- Hey, con esto podrán apreciar aún más a los Turcos; sobre todo sabiendo al tipo de cosas a las que estamos expuestos. Además, puedo decir que escapé por los pelos de este lugar y suene bastante convincente, ¿no lo creen? ¡Me servirá de ejercicio! -

- ¿De verdad hablas en serio? - dijo Cloud sin creerlo. _"¡Nos está dando una oportunidad de escapar!"_

- Bueno, estoy un poco en desventaja, ya sabes: dos contra uno no es muy justo; pelopincho - Reno terminó guiñando un ojo, apuntando su vara al frente. Así Zack y Cloud empezaron una batalla contra el Turco que tenía como única misión causar una herida visible, no matar.

- ¡Qué empiece el juego! - gritó Reno.

Zack y Cloud empezaron a realizar una serie de cortes en las ropas de Reno; el filo de ambas espadas no era tan dañino para la piel, pero generaron el efecto deseado: Reno se veía pulverizado. Y sin contar que apenas se movía, no hacía ningún intento en detenerlos.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me están venciendo! ¡Será mejor que me valla y luche otra guerra! -gritó y como llegó se fue, sin antes despedirse de los tres con un gesto de su mano.

- Un poco raro ese tipo, ¿eh? - dijo Cloud mirando a Zack.

- Lo sé, pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto siempre y cuando no haya tomado alcohol - dijo este, mirando el lugar donde se había ido su ex-camarada con una sonrisa.

Así, los tres se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el Sector 7, donde la batalla se desarrollaba en la torre de control de esta. No vieron a ninguno de los otros miembros de AVALANCHA, pero intentaron llegar lo más rápido posible a la cúspide.

Aunque se alegraron de que Barret y Tifa en buenas condiciones, las cosas no podían ir peor. La pelea continuaba, y para mal de males, apareció Tseng.

- Agradezcan a Reno por su pequeño show, pero yo no tengo miedo y tampoco soy tan torpe como para dejar una misión sin cumplir - saludó.

- Tseng… - dijo Zack, suplicando de que esto no sucediera. El aludido bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento Zack, Aerith… - dijo mientras mandaba a una tropa entera a encerrarlos, mientras activaba la autodestrucción del lugar. Eran tantos, que no pudieron con todos. Y uno de ellos atrapó a Aerith de los brazos y la colocó al lado del Turco.

- ¡NOO! - gritó Zack, que se abrió paso hasta donde el helicóptero de ShinRa, pero era muy tarde. Estaba partiendo en vuelo.

- ¡No te preocupes, Zack! ¡Estaré bien! - dijo Aerith mientras le amarraban sus manos con unas esposas. Los demás, mientras, veían como los otros SOLDIER también se subían a un helicóptero y se iban.

- ¡Zack, esto va a explotar! - gritó Cloud, que trajo a la realidad a su amigo. Tifa intentó desactivar el derrumbe del bloque pero le fue imposible.

- ¡Tendremos que irnos! - gritó Barret, que tomó un cable de una máquina de construcción. Tifa se sentó en uno de los hombros de él, mientras Cloud y Zack se afirmaron del mismo cable. Lograron escapar por los pelos.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, en lo personal, ya estoy lamentando haber entrado a clases u.u Mis vacaciones de dos cochinas semanas han terminado, pero feliz de que haya tenido. En fiiiin, antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar por qué opté por separar este capitulo en dos; porque supongo que es una gran duda. Lo que pasó es que, cuando terminé de traducir el capitulo, me di cuenta que era demasiado largo como los anteriores y (viendo los que lo precedían) rompía todo el "esquema" por decir algo. Y por un motivo totalmente relacionado al orden preferí separarlo. Espero que lo comprendan.

Y, ¿les gustó el capítulo? A mi lo personal es un poco corto, pero cada vez se van alargando. Créanme, yo sufro traduciendo xdd. Y todo por ustedes xdd; lo que más arrasa en esta parte es la fingida pelea de Reno, es muy ñoña.

Espero que les haya gustado, y reviews, ¿vale?

Saludos

**Kmy42**


	13. Infiltración Parte Dos

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: Como lo aclaro en cada capítulo (para no tener problemas con alguien XD) los personajes y el mundo de Final Fantasy tienen como propietario a SquareEnix. Además, la historia proviene de Gift of the Goddess. Mi rol aquí es traducir :B

Datos: ¡Siento mucho la demora! Pero aquí está la **parte dos** del capítulo "Infiltración", que como ya les había dicho; lo dividí para que todo encajara mejor y hubiera un mayor orden. Todas las explicaciones abajo, en mis típicos comentarios. Espero que les guste la mitad del capitulo y que les guste el personaje que aparece, que es uno de mis favoritos :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**Infiltración Parte Dos**

Luego de haber llegado al Sector 6, los cuatro acordaron ir a rescatar a Aerith inmediatamente. Y como supusieron, ella debería estar en la central de ShinRa, que además el corazón de la ciudad. Zack sabía que Tseng había fingido y que les había dado una pista importante: "_Tampoco soy tan torpe como para dejar __una__ misión sin cumplir"_, eso significaba que solamente él tenía que cumplir con capturar a la última cetra, por lo que estaría fuera de peligro si ellos fueran a rescatarla.

Al enterarse el equipo de que la única manera de poder llegar a la central era mediante el escalar sin parar una serie de escombros, se prepararon gastando dinero en implementaciones (como pociones, éteres y materias) y en comprar unas baterías que activarían que harían más fácil la escalada. Fue complicado, pero lograron llegar al edificio.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a darle una patada a ShinRa por el culo! - gritó Barret, emocionado.

- ¡Oye, espera un momento! - dijo Zack - No podemos entrar por la Puerta Principal -

- ¡Maldita sea, no! Yo entraré por esa puerta y golpearé a todo jefecito… - comenzó Barret, pero Cloud lo detuvo.

- No, porque no ayudaríamos mucho a Aerith si es que ellos nos atrapan -

- Tiene razón, sería mejor subir las escaleras - finalizó Tifa, por lo que se fueron a la izquierda y comenzaron a subir los 49 pisos.

Y luego de haber subido muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas y muchas escaleras (soportando los ¿Ya llegamos? de Barret y los "Aún no" de Tifa) llegaron al piso 49, donde se enfrentaron con dos guardias.

- Todavía no puedo creer lo bien que peleas, Tifa - dijo Cloud después de haber vencido - Has cambiado mucho -

- Así que te alegras de tener una chica a tu lado, ¿eh? - dijo ella, haciendo que Cloud se sonrojara.

Continuaron subiendo, pero al llegar al piso del Departamento de Ciencias, Cloud vio algo que lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡Zack, mira! ¿Eso no es…? -

- ¡Dios, es…! - dijo Zack sorprendido al asomarse por la única ventana que tenía esa cápsula.

En el contenedor se encontraba la madre de Sephiroth, JENOVA.

- Entonces, ShinRa se trajo a JENOVA aquí, uh - dijo Zack, que se encontraba un poco pálido por la gran cantidad de recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente al ver a esa cosa que cayó del cielo.

Pero los recuerdos se intensificaron no tan sólo en Zack, sino también en Cloud, cuando vieron a ese horripilante hombre que era justamente el director del Departamento de Ciencias de ShinRa: Hojo. Él se dedicaba a observar a Aerith, que estaba dentro de un recipiente, junto a un animal de pelaje rojo que la estaba atacando. La chica tan sólo había atinado a correr para que no la alcanzara.

- ¡HOJO! - gritaron tanto Zack como Cloud, con furia. El aludido giró su cabeza lentamente.

- ¿Mmm? Vaya… ¿ustedes son los Señores Fair y Strife? Les debo dar las gracias porque me ayudaron mucho en mis experimentaciones - dijo el científico, quitándole importancia al tema.

- ¡Barret! - gritó Tifa, que estaba indicando el contenedor donde Aerith era cautiva. Él comprendió enseguida, ya que se dedicó a dispararle y romperlo. Aerith se lanzó al suelo para no ser alcanzada por los vidrios mientras el animal se abalanzó contra Hojo y lo lanzó lejos.

- Aerith, ¿estás bien? - dijo Zack, preocupado. Ella asintió y se paró lentamente.

- ¿No les parece una buena idea encontrar una salida? - sugirió el animal, para sorpresa de todos. Él mismo se presentó con el nombre que le habían impuesto en ShinRa, como Red XIII.

- Creo que tiene razón… - dijo Aerith, mirándolo fijamente. Red la miró y se acercó a ella enseguida.

- Siento mucho haberte atacado antes, estaba un poco estresado… - dijo, bajando sus orejas adornadas con una pluma de azul eléctrico.

- No hay problema - dijo ella, un poco incómoda al estar hablando con un animal que le estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

Al devolverse por las escaleras, desgraciadamente, se encontraron con Reno y unos cuantos soldados. Pero Reno, como Tseng, tuvo que cumplir con su deber de Turco y los tomó a todos capturados. Le amarró las manos a todos menos a Red XIII, separó a Aerith del grupo y los llevó a la oficina del Presidente, donde él estaba.

- Bueno, bueno; ¿AVALANCHA de nuevo? ¿Es que tienen que estar siempre metidos en los asuntos de mi empresa? Se los aseguro, ésta será la última vez -

- ¿Dónde está Aerith? - exigió Zack, que intentaba romper las esposas que mantenían sujetas sus manos, sin éxito.

- En un lugar seguro… por ahora. Ella, al ser la última cetra, nos guiará a la Tierra Prometida, donde está la felicidad absoluta. Y si es, como nos lo han dicho, una tierra fértil, entonces… - dijo el Presidente.

- ¡Está llena de energía MAKO! - dijo Barret, terminando la frase.

- Exactamente, y ahí será donde construiremos NeoMidgar, ¡donde la felicidad será absoluta! -

- ¡Hijos de puta codiciosos! - gritó enfadado Cloud.

- Este encuentro ha terminado - El Presidente, con un movimiento de manos, hizo que los guardias se los llevaran a sus celdas - Y si hay algo más que deseen hablar, diríjanse a mi secretaria -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo han estado? Siento mucho la demora, en serio. Pero estos meses han sido muy estresantes para mí, porque he estado estudiando todos los días prácticamente para poder prepararme para la PSU; una prueba que permite al estado chileno seleccionar alumnos para las universidades. Y como yo quero ser abogada XD, quería prepararme mucho y entrar. La prueba la di hace unos días, por lo que ahora disfruto al máximo mis vacaciones :D. Entiendo que estén enojados conmigo, soy muy mala D: Espero que el capítulo lo recompense y que sigan leyendo mis historias.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Mientras lo leía, me era casi imposible el no acordarme cuando yo jugaba el juego (subir esos pisos infernales me tenía más que hartada) o cuando me encontraba con Red XIII... me encanta el. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Final Fantasy VII, porque es único en todo.

Cuidense, y en unos días más actualizo. Lo prometo xdd.

Un besito enorme, y reviews, ¿si?

**Kmy42**


	14. Segunda Oportunidad

**¡Hola a todos los presentes!**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos con respecto a los personajes y al mundo de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de SquareEnix, no míos. Aparte, la historia desarrollada es propiedad de Gift of the Goddess. Yo solo traduzco.

Dato: ¡Continuemos con la historia de Final de la Crisis! Luego de un capítulo que era tan largo (y tuve que dividirlo por lo mismo y otra razón más) aquí viene el esperado capítulo número trece de la historia. Cada vez se pone más y más entretenido esto... aparte, se llevarán una sopresa al ver quién vuelve :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**Segunda Oportuinidad**

Las supuestas celdas eran en realidad habitaciones, donde al ser tres los dividieron en tres grupos: A Zack con Tifa en uno, a Barret con Red XIII en otra y a Cloud en la última. No tuvieron mucho que descansar el ex-SOLDIER y la luchadora, ya que sintieron unos suaves golpecitos de la muralla más cercana a ellos. Ambos se acercaron hasta pegar sus orejas en la pared.

- ¿Aerith? - preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Zack? -

- Aerith, ¿estás bien? -

- Sí, estoy bien -

- ¿Y Cloud está contigo? - preguntó Tifa.

- Sí, estoy con ella - dijo una voz que era la de Cloud. Tifa suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó el rubio desde la otra pared.

- Están en otra celda. Creo que están bien - dijo la luchadora - Aerith, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -

- Claro -

- ¿La Tierra Prometida realmente existe? -

Hubo un silencio un poco largo, donde Cloud vio como Aerith se cruzaba de brazos; claramente forzando su memoria.

- En realidad no estoy segura. Cuando yo era una niña, mi madre - mi verdadera madre - solía decirme: "Un día nos iremos de Midgar y encontraremos nuestra Tierra Prometida". Aunque hay muchas interpretaciones, no hay dudas de que la Tierra Prometida es símbolo de la felicidad absoluta -

- Y todo lo que desean los de ShinRa de ella es dinero y poder - dijo Zack, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Hubo un silencio largo. Entendiendo que no sacarían nada más si seguían hablando, decidieron separarse y descansar un rato. Por su parte, Zack se sentó en el frío suelo mientras Tifa se acostó en la cama. Ella quedó mirando un rato el cielo sin estrellas de esa noche desde una pequeña ventana hasta que lentamente empezó a quedarse dormida. Y mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría Aerith al otro lado, Zack también se quedó dormido.

Pero ninguno sabía que ShinRa se convertiría en su menor preocupación en esa misma noche…

Cuando Zack se despertó vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. Y, naturalmente, se dedicó a explorar. Lo que vio no fue agradable, se encontró con un guardia rodeado de un charco de sangre; y encima de él había una pluma negra. _"Demonios"_ pensó Zack. Pero al inspeccionar el cuerpo logró encontrar un manojo de llaves para las esposas y las celdas. Luego de haberse quitado esas cadenas metálicas de cuerpo, fue a despertar a Tifa y a abrir las celdas de Cloud, Aerith, Barret y Red XIII.

Todos vieron al soldado derrotado.

- Ustedes vayan hacia delante, yo me quedaré aquí - dijo Barret.

Los otros corrieron hacia el laboratorio, donde encontraron un líquido morado bastante asqueroso desparramado por todo el suelo, mezclado con sangre. El origen de ese líquido era obvio: secuestraron a JENOVA, sin antes romper el recipiente que la tenía. Todo el personal estaba muerto, pero había un rastro de sangre por el edificio que el equipo decidió seguir. Eso los llevó a la Oficina del Presidente.

Lo que vieron fue algo que ninguno de ellos nunca olvidarán.

En su silla se encontraba el Presidente, pero estaba recostado en el escritorio. De su encorvada figura sobresalía una katana.

Barret, que recién había llegado a escena, quedó atónito. - El jefe de ShinRa está muerto… -

Tifa, que se había adelantado, se acercó al cuerpo del Presidente, mirando fijamente la espada que le había otorgado la muerte. - Entonces, esta espada es de… -

- ¡De Sephiroth! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Cloud y Zack.

- ¿Sephiroth está vivo? - preguntó Tifa, mientras abría sus ojos sorprendida.

- Es probable, esa espada es la misma que el usa en todo ángulo - apeló Zack.

- ¿Y? ¿A quién le importa? ¡Éste es el final de ShinRa! - celebró Barret, pero esa alegría duró poco tiempo, porque se sintió cómo llegaba un helicóptero. - ¡Rayos, Rufus! ¡Me había olvidado de él! -

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Aerith.

- El Vicepresidente Rufus - dijo Zack.

- El Presidente por defecto, entonces - dijo Cloud.

- Vamos, no queremos una celebración del nuevo presidente con nosotros como invitados - Con un gesto de Zack, incitó a todos a apurarse, pero al llegar a la salida lograron encontrarse con una cara conocida por algunos.

- Y así, aparte de los dos amigos que le quedan, uno logra caer en la infinita oscuridad mientras otro intenta redimir sus pecados ayudando a su corrompido amigo… -

Antes que ninguno, Zack se adelantó.

- Debí haber sabido que también habías sobrevivido… Génesis -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Bueno, para comenzar este nuevo año 2011 con deudas saldadas, aquí les dejo el capítulo sobre esta historia, que cada vez se pone más y más entretenida... ¿pueden creer que Génesis ha vuelto en sus andanzas? Cuando yo lo leí no podía ni siquiera creerlo... ¡impresionante! Sin contar con su adicción excesiva a LOVELESS, es un personaje admirable en el Crisis Core y me alegra igualmente que el autor real de esta historia lo haya contemplado.

Bueno, no los aburro más. ¡Ah, sí! Si alguno de ustedes ha jugado el Final Fantasy XIII y apoyan a Hope con Lightning LOL, ¿me apoyan leyendo la historia que publiqué en la página? Para tener opiniones; es primera vez que escribo algo de ellos jaja xddd. La historia se llama "Destiny".

Reviews por favor. Sean amorosos conmigo XD

Adios y Feliz Año Nuevo :D

**Kmy42**


	15. El Guerrero Carmesí

**¡Hoooolas!**

Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no son de mi propiedad, así ni por si acaso, ya que tienen como dueño a SquareEnix. Además, la historia que está aquí es traducida, no proviene de mi mente: los créditos a Gift of the Goddess.

Datos: Continuemos con la emocionante aventura de Cloud y los demás, junto a la compañía de Zack; aquel maravilloso personaje que no se mkerecía el ruin final que tuvo en el Crisis Core D: Espero que les guste y de antemano agradezco los anteriores reviews :B

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**El Guerrero Carmesí**

- No pareces muy asombrado por regreso - dijo Génesis, bastante serio. Estaba tal cual como lo recordaba Zack: su atuendo negro de SOLDIER Primera Clase ocultada con una roja capa con hombreras negras, sin contar sus rojos guantes y su espada fiel que le acompañaba ya desde hace tiempo. Tenía el aspecto joven, sin ninguna arruga; con su pelo castaño llegando a los hombros.

- Bueno, si Sephiroth logró sobrevivir, ¿por qué tú no? Además, como me habías dicho innumerables veces: "Nada debe impedir mi regreso" - dijo Zack curvando sus dedos expresando las cursivas de la frase. Génesis sonrió.

- Así que, ¿por fin poniéndole atención a LOVELESS? Créeme, no es casualidad nuestro encuentro. ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo? -

- Sí me lo permiten, claro está, será su muerte lenta y dolorosa - dijo una voz en las sombras. Rufus ShinRa surgiendo de las sombras; era mucho más atractivo que su padre, alto y delgado, con un traje blanco que lo hacía resaltarse de las sombras. Eso sí, como Aerith se fijó, los ojos del nuevo presidente demostraban la misma frialdad que la de su antecesor.

- Normalmente, siempre se piden los nombres de las víctimas en potencia, sin importar la muerte que tengan - Agregó, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los miembros.

- Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER Primera Clase -

- Cloud Strife, ex-Hombre de Infantería de ShinRa -

- Una joven de los suburbios -

- ¡Yo soy de AVALANCHA! -

- Lo mismo que yo -

- Soy un extraño espécimen -

- Dudo que mi presentación sea necesaria, pero no soy de los que presumen. Génesis Rhapsodos ex-SOLDIER Primera Clase -

- Vaya grupito - dijo Rufus con un tono de aburrimiento que no tenía que envidiar al de su padre - Bueno, yo soy Rufus; Presidente de la Compañía de Energía Eléctrica ShinRa -

- ¡Claro que sí, debido a que el viejo ha muerto! - aclaró Barret, que miraba con desprecio a Rufus.

- Correcto. Y por estar aquí, os dejaré que oigan mi discurso de bienvenida - dijo el aludido, que con paso seguro empezó a acercarse a cada uno de los miembros del grupo - El viejo trató de controlar al mundo con dinero, así la población pensaría que ShinRa los estaba protegiendo. El plan era trabajar a ShinRa recibiendo una paga, donde si los terroristas atacaban, ShinRa se haría cargo de proteger a los demás. Se ve por fuera bastante bien… pero yo soy diferente. Controlaré al mundo con miedo, ya que yo aspiro a muchas más cosas que mi padre. Con un poco de miedo se logrará controlar la mente de las personas; no hay necesidad de gastar dinero en ellos - terminó con arrogancia. Barret y Tifa lo miraban con absoluta rabia.

- A él también le gusta el cuento ese de los discursos - dijo ácidamente la morena.

- ¡Debemos sacar a Aerith de aquí! - gritó Zack.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Barret, con expresión confusa.

- ¡Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero ella se tiene que ir de aquí ahora! ¡Ésta es la verdadera crisis para el planeta! -

- ¡Un demonio! ¿Qué significa esto? - dijo el líder de AVALANCHA.

- ¡Tan sólo toma mi palabra! ¡Cloud, Génesis; quédense acá! ¡Nosotros detendremos a Rufus! -

- ¡Está bien, Zack! - dijo Barret, donde salió de la oficina con Tifa, Red XIII y Aerith.

Cloud, Zack y Génesis prepararon sus espadas, listos para el combate. Rufus, eso sí, no venía solo; su fiel mascota, Nación Oscura, vino a apoyarlo. Mientras, se unió un robot escorpión como respaldo. Era una batalla tres contra tres.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Mientras tanto, Tifa, Red XIII, Barret y Aerith corrían para poder salir del edificio. Pero cuando estaban saliendo del piso, preparados para tomar los ascensores, Aerith se detuvo.

- Estoy preocupada… es el presidente… bueno, el nuevo presidente. Hay que hacer algo - le dijo a los demás. Los otros la miraron con preocupación; no les gustaba la idea de dejar a los otros tres solos en la batalla; pero era prioridad sacar a la castaña de ahí. Tifa dio un paso al frente y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- No te preocupes, los esperaré aquí. ¡Váyanse! - Justo en ese instante empezaron a aparecer SOLDIER rodeando al grupo y Tifa mandó a volar a uno con una patada. Todos los hombres quedaron petrificados por la fuerza de la mujer. - ¿Qué esperan? - Les gritó desde la distancia.

Los tres subieron al ascensor, pero mandaron a una enorme máquina a luchar contra ellos en el ascensor contiguo. Éste rompió los vidrios y obligó a los otros a luchar. Barret se dedicó a dispararle con todo lo que tenía, mientras Red XIII usaba su materia Fuego a todo dar. Aerith, por su parte, se preocupaba enteramente de la curación. Fue sencillo derrotarlo, pero apareció otro, volador y con una filosas hélices.

Fue una cosa de suerte que el daño que había recibido Red XIII contribuyera en su Límite. Barret y Aerith se asombraron cuando el animal se lanzó sobre la máquina la destruyó tan sólo con sus garras y dientes, sacándole las hélices.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Volviendo a la azotea, había una lucha de uno contra uno. Génesis se estaba encargando de la máquina escorpión con todo lo que tenía, pero la máquina había logrado hacerle daño al amante de LOVELESS. Este se levantó del suelo y, con su turbo activado, el Apocalipsis de él basto para aniquilar a aparato.

Mientras, Cloud estaba bastante agotado por las ropas arañadas por Nación Oscura; el animal daba bastante pelea. Pero en un momento donde el animal se despistó el rubio logró romperle una pata, donde lo remató.

Y, obviamente, Zack se estaba encargando de Rufus. La pelea parecía un baile bien ensayado, ya que ambos eran bastante ágiles.

- ¿Por qué peleas contra mí? - dijo mientras esquivaba cada movimiento del moreno.

- Porque deseas la Tierra Prometida y a Sephiroth. ¡Y no dejaré que tengas alguna de las dos! - gritó Zack. Justo en ese instante Rufus mandó unas ondas con su pistola que Zack logró esquivar y rápidamente se puso al lado de él y le partió el arma en dos. Rufus se vio rodeado, pero llegó un helicóptero que se lo llevó; salvándole la vida.

- Demonios - maldijo Zack - ¿Qué haremos ahora? -

- Creo que será mejor hablar en Kalm, a veces la mejor táctica es separarse - dijo Génesis, que en un movimiento exagerado estiró sus alas y partió hacia el horizonte.

Así los dos amigos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, donde encontraron una buena cantidad de soldados en el suelo y Tifa, pegándole al último. No los había matado, sólo los había dejado inconsientes. Ella miró feliz que ambos hubiesen bajado.

- ¿Y Rufus? ¿Y Génesis? -

- El rubio se me escapó, mientras Génesis se dirigió a Kalm - dijo Zack.

- Las cosas se están complicando - agregó Cloud. Con eso los tres se apresuraron por llegar a la primera planta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Barret, Aerith y Red XIII intentaron salir, pero el edificio estaba rodeado.

- ¡Voy a salir! - gritó Barret, pero eran tantos SOLDIER que no logró vencer y tuvo que retroceder - Mierda, estamos totalmente rodeados… lucharía, pero tengo una reputación que proteger - dijo cansado el hombre.

- Todos ustedes pueden salir de aquí… es a mí a quien quieres - les insistió Aerith. Todos ellos estaban sacrificando muchas cosas por ella.

- Ajá, pero yo nunca me iré corriendo mientras tenga que proteger a alguien que lo necesite - dijo Barret, mirando a Aerith decidido. - ¡OK, el juego a terminado, idiotas! -

- ¡Gracias, Señor Barret! - dijo Aerith, alegre.

- ¿Señor Barret? ¡Eso si que no suena bien! - dijo el hombre, sonriendo un poco.

Red XIII, ocupando el mando, decidió concentrar a los otros dos en el tema importante.

- Entonces, ¿cómo escaparemos de aquí? - En ese momento Tifa apareció en las escaleras principales; venía sola.

- ¡Barret! -

- ¡Tifa! ¿Dónde están los otros? -

- ¡Todo el mundo, por aquí! - apuntó ella, que empezó de nuevo a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Eh? - Barret quedó confundido - ¿Y dónde está Cloud, Zack y el tipo rojo? -

- ¡Tan sólo sígueme! - dijo la luchadora, impaciente. Los otros la siguieron.

Al llegar vieron a Zack y Cloud subidos en dos motos de similar tamaño, de un color negro bastante elegante. Junto a ellos había una camioneta de color verde agua. Tifa tomó el control de vehículo, mientras Aerith se sentaba como copiloto. Red XIII y Barret se sentaron detrás.

- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOO! - gritó de felicidad Zack cuando atravesó uno ventanales con la moto, seguido por los demás. No pudieron disfrutar demasiado, porque venía detrás de ellos una avanzada de soldados en moto.

- Parece que tenemos compañía, Cloud - dijo Zack, que los vio por el espejo de la moto que ocupaba. Su negro cabello se movía al compás del viento que venía a su cara. - ¿Estás listo, Cloud? ¡Tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda! -

Con ellos dos como defensas de la camioneta, fue bastante fácil para Tifa conducir sin tener miedo de que alguno viniera y los atacaran. El trabajo de Cloud y Zack fue bastante sincronizado.

- Ahora Tifa, ¡acelera! - dijo Zack cuando ya estaban despejados.

- ¡OK! - dijo apretando al fondo el acelerador. Llegaron rápidamente al final del camino. Desgraciadamente, otra máquina vino a hacerles batalla.

- Veo que ShinRa no es nada original… usar robots por humanos - dijo Zack, tomando nuevamente su espada. Los otros fueron a apoyarle.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo andan todos? Yo aquí, con una inspiración inparable. Por lo que me parece, tengo algunas historias como oneshot que tal vez pronto publique por aquí... estoy feliz de haber vuelto con todo. Así pago muchas de las esperas que les debo xdd. Y al respecto de la historia, me parece que cada vez se pone más y más interesante... con todo esto de que Génesis haya vuelto muchos se han quedado sorprendidos... ¡créanme, cuando lo leía yo también quedé como ustedes xdd! Ahora debemos ver cómo el grupo logra salir del Midgar, pero con una gran dificultad y pesar... no les diré nada más, no quero spolear xdd.

Un enorme agradecimiento a los que normalmente comentan, que siempre me levantan el ánimo y las ganas de hacer esto. También a los que recién se incorporan, que demuestran que todo sigue vivo, por ponerle algún nombre jaja xd.

Un saludo enorme y reviews, ok?

Adioos,

**Kmy42**


	16. Escapando de Midgar

**¡Hooola!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Final Fantasy VII no son propiedad mía, todos los derechos van dirigidos a SquareEnix (genios). Además, ésta historia es traducida del inglés "End of a Crisis" de Gift of the Goddess xd.

Datos: ¡Bueno, bueno! Aquí va el nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, en donde Zack (el héroe y personaje principal de Crisis Core) evita su fatal destino y se encuentre en el equipo de Cloud contra Sephiroth. Espero que lo disfruten... también les advierto que de ahora en adelante habrá una mayor presencia de la pareja de Cloud y Tifa :D

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**Escapando de Midgar**

Luego de un ataque único y mortífero por parte de Red XIII (que intentaba ayudar a sus salvadores a toda costa), lograron encontrar un cable metálico en el puente en que estaban para poder bajar a tierra firme. Pero cuando los seis llegaron al suelo, había unos treinta soldados de ShinRa esperándolos. ¡Y cómo si fuera peor, ellos tenían a Biggs, Wedge y a Jessy como rehenes! Los tres estaban amarrados de manos y se notaban que les había pegado fuertemente.

Jessy fue la primera en hablar.

- ¡Váyanse! ¡No hay manera de que todos nos salvemos, así que ustedes escapen por lo menos! -

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No hay manera de que nos estemos yendo sin ustedes, muchachos! - gritó Barret. Los otros lo apoyaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

El capitán del escuadrón disfrutaba tener la situación bajo control. Puso una pistola en la sien de Jessy mientras canturreaba:

- ¿Será ella la víctima? ¿O prefieren hacer un cambio? -

- ¡MALDITEA SEA BARRET! ¡SI NO HACES ALGO POR ESCAPAR, LA OPORTUNIDAD TE LA DAREMOS NOSOTROS! - gritó a todo pulmón Jessy, donde miró a sus otros compañeros. Ellos asintieron. Los tres les pegaron a sus los SOLDIER cercanos y empezaron a correr, pero los hombres de infantería hicieron lo suyo y los mataron a los tres a tiros.

- **¡BIGGS, WEDGE, JESSY! **- aulló Barret desconsolado. Los otros inclinaron la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente inútiles por no haber hecho nada. Aerith su puso a rezar. - Ellos… todo es mi culpa… AVALANCHA… ¡YA VERÁN! - gritó de nuevo Barret, que con su gun-arm logró noquear a 15 de ShinRa, entre Zack y Cloud lograron acabar con 5 y los restantes fueron para Tifa y Red XIII. El capitán era el único vivo.

- ¿Quién mierda los ha enviado? - dijo Zack, lleno de rabia.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, AVALANCHA, hijos de puta! - dijo el capitán, escupiéndole en la cara. Zack empezó a perder el control, y Aerith empezó a dirigirse al capitán; pero Barret se le adelantó.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡DINOSLO, MALDITO PERRO DE MIERDA! - con su gun-arm presionándole la cabeza, el capitán logró sentir el calor por haberla utilizado anteriormente; gritando se dolor.

De la nada, un dardo envenenado dio en el cuello al capitán. Red XIII se percató de un helicóptero ShinRa, que era de donde venía el origen del olor del dardo. El capitán, eso sí, antes de morir, alcanzó a decir un nombre: - …Heidegger… - Barret soltó el cuerpo del hombre.

- Maldita sea… Biggs… Wedge… Jessy… **¡SI ALGUNA VEZ VEO A ESE BASTARDO DE HEIDEGGER, TE JURO QUE…!** -

- ¡BARRET, HEY, BARRET! - Zack tomó de los hombros a su compañero, que estaba sumiso en el dolor. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí como fuera - ¡Oye, nosotros tenemos que detener ahora mismo a Sephiroth! ¡Él va detrás de la Tierra Prometida, donde el planeta morirá en el proceso! -

Ahí entró en acción Red XIII, que estaba moviendo los cuerpos de los amigos de Barret.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Barret. Pero Aerith y Tifa entendieron el propósito, y empezaron a ayudarlo.

- Los vamos a enterrar - dijo el animal. Todos comprendieron, y con los pocos materiales que tenían les crearon unas tumbas improvisadas pero que quedaron bellas. Todo fue hecho en silencio, con paciencia y dedicación. Optaron quedarse ahí hasta que amaneciera.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

De camino a Kalm, todos fueron pendientes de que no los siguieran; y preparados para batallas contra monstruos salvajes. Ese fue el instante donde Tifa decidió acercarse a Cloud, no sin antes haber discutido esto muchas veces en su mente.

- Por lo tanto, Cloud… ¿Alguna vez… no pensaste… en… nosotros? -

Cloud se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Amm… bueno… yo nunca logré pertenecer a tu pequeño grupo y creyendo que si me unía a SOLDIER… te podría impresionar - Eso hizo que ahora Tifa se sonrojara.

- Bueno, todavía has mantenido la promesa, así que eso es más que suficiente - Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su pelo le ocultaba levemente el rostro.

- Sí… supongo que si… Gracias, Tifa -

- ¡Hey! ¡Los dos tórtolos de allá atrás! ¡Dense prisa, estamos llegando a Kalm! - Gritó Barret. Los dos se sonrojaron y apresuraron la marcha, pero esta vez fueron de la mano.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Hoola a todos! Bueno, vengo llegando de mis vacaciones... al fin un poco de paz entre el caos supremo en que estaba envuelta xdd. Pero lo mejor es que pude descansar y tengo las baterias al tope para seguir con la universidad y también con las historias (muchas que tengo en mi mente y otras que les debo D:) Pero, refiriéndome al capitulo, este me gusta demasiado por dos motivos: uno de ellos es que muestran el lado humano de nuestros personajes (Aquellos que sufren por la pérdida y la impotencia de no lograr nada) y dos de que al fin vemos una escena concreta entre Cloud y Tifa. ¡Ay, si como los amo XD! Pero recuerden que todavía la pareja principal es Zack y Aerith, Cloti es secundario... pero igualmente bello.

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible... ¿un review? ¿Síiiiii?

Un enorme abrazo, cuidense

**Kmy42**


	17. El Regalo de la Diosa

**¡Hoooooooooooola!**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII no es de mi propiedad, ya que pertenece a SquareEnix. Además, la historia tampoco proviene de mi mente, todos los créditos se dirigen a Gift of the Goddess.

Datos: Después de mucho tiempo aquí va el cápitulo número 17 de esta genial historia. Por todos los hechos sucedidos en estos últimos días en el mundo, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo al país de Japón. ¡Fuerza, una chilena está con ustedes! Espero que les guste este capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**El Regalo de la Diosa**

Kalm era realmente un lugar sumamente acogedor, ideal para aquellos que desean comenzar de nuevo. Con un bonito juego de losas en toda la ciudad, con un parque bastante acogedor; no era lo mismo que Midgar, para nada. Apenas logró el grupo llegar ahí, se dirigieron al INN.

El lugar era bastante bonito y bien implementado, aspecto que no asombró a ninguno de ellos. Eso sí, el recepcionista levantó su cabeza inmediatamente cuando entraron y preguntó con su voz grave:

- ¿Alguno de ustedes es el Señor Fair? - Zack asintió con su cabeza - Un hombre de rojo le está esperando arriba, dejó esto aquí - Desde un cajón sacó una pluma negra que le entregó al moreno.

- Gracias - respondió Zack mientras los demás subían la escalera para encontrarse con Génesis.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Ahora que estamos todos aquí - comenzó Génesis - Me parece que es necesario informarles a algunos cómo andan las cosas -

- ¡Eso es justo lo que haremos, maldita sea! - dijo Barret, entusiasmado - ¡Sabremos la historia de Sephiroth y el Planeta! ¡Lo escucharemos todo! -

- De a poco, Barret - lo interrumpió Zack - Antes que nada, ¿cómo fue tu retorno, Génesis? -

- Pensé que lo sabrías, Zack. La Diosa ha decidido que yo volviera a la vida, pero mi poder comparado con el de Sephiroth es inconmensurable. Es bueno mi retorno, porque el Planeta gana un nuevo héroe; es uno de los muchos regalos de la Diosa -

Así Génesis comenzó su historia, relatando cómo logró conocer a Sephiroth y se hizo SOLDIER. Relató cómo fue la pelea en la Sala de Entrenamientos y la herida que se produjo en su hombro, logrando hacer sobresalir de él una ala negra y preciosa; y sobre su abandono a SOLDIER. Desde ahí Zack se unió al relato, contando cómo persiguió al "elegido de la Diosa" y a su mentor Angeal, sobre la lucha en Modeoheim y la muerte de Angeal. Luego tocó el relato de Nibelheim…

- Parecía que Hojo realizaba experimentos en seres humanos, transformándolos en monstruos… - explicó Génesis - Y Sephiroth, sabiendo que su madre se llamaba Jénova y viendo esos monstruos dentro de unas cápsulas, sacó una conclusión equivocada; cosa que aumentó su teoría al leer libros de los Ancianos en la biblioteca de la Mansión. Lamentablemente, he contribuido en ello llamándolo el "Perfecto Monstruo". Sin embargo, necesitaba sus células para poder salvarme… -

De ahí Zack retomó el relato, explicando su batalla contra Sephiroth. Y luego entró Cloud, explicando la suya.

- A ver, entonces déjenme entenderlo - dijo Barret, que tenía su mano metálica apoyada en su cara - Sephiroth cree que es un Anciano porque su madre JENOVA lo era, ¿y por eso busca la Tierra Prometida? -

- Correcto - respondió Génesis - Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no estuviera en mis cabales en ese momento, lo que dije es verdad: JENOVA es un monstruo. El científico que lo descubrió por error pensó que era un Anciano porque tenía miles de años de antigüedad. Pero la verdadera razón de esto es que la fecha de llegada de esa cosa fue de miles de años -

- ¡Detente ahí! - gritó de nuevo Barret - ¿Fecha de llegada? ¿O sea, JENOVA es un maldito extranjero? -

- No en ese contexto, pero sí - dijo sonriendo Génesis.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó Zack.

- Me tenía que mantener ocupado mientras era el más buscado - dijo éste, encogiéndose de hombros. Por cierto, los locales me han informado de un hombre vestido de negro en las Minas de Mythril. Nuestra búsqueda debe comenzar ahí -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado? Bueno, yo puedo comunicarles que por fin, después de muchísimo esfuerzo, he logrado entrar a la Universidad. Soy la hija mayor en mi familia, asi que es estoy realmente contenta con estar allí y estudiar la carrera que siempre quise: Derecho. Estoy más que contenta :D Aunque, últimamente, con todas las noticias del mundo, estoy demasiado choqueada con lo que le ha pasado a Japón. Como soy chilena, y ha pasado tan solo un año desde que sucedió el terremoto en mi país, logro entender el sufrimiento que deben pasar todas espas personas, aunque solo en parte; la destrucción fue mucho más grande en el pais de ellos que en el mío... y el asunto de los centros nucleares está empeorando todavía más las cosas. ¡Fuerza para Japón! Aunque no soy creyente, siempre pido que el dolor de ustedes queden disminuidos...

Con respecto al capítulo, este es capaz de poder explicarnos al fin cómo van las cosas en los alrededores del grupo. Tal como sucedió en esa escena del juego, aquí se explica el principio de lo que desencadenó que un héroe como Sephiroth se convirtiera en un súper malo xdd. Aparte, nos permite saber (aunque el mismo no da muchos detalles de ello) cómo volvió Génesis. Intrigante, ¿eh?

Les doy un montón de gracias a aquellos que siempre comentan y/o que agregan está historia como alerta o como una de sus favoritas. Así una, como escritora/traductora se siente plena xdd

Me gusatría poder decir algo antes de mi despedida definitiva: yo planeaba publicar este **capitulo hace aproximadamente unas dos semanas atrás**, pero la página me generó problemas con unos asuntos que no comprendo del todo, pero tuve que insistir constantemente para poder configurar y agregar nuevos capítulos. En los años que llevo (estoy desde 2008 en la página) jamás se me había generado una situación de este tipo... les aseguro que si hay demoras en entrega de capitulos es por eso, o porque no tengo tiempo jaja (estoy en la Universidad y estoy mucho ;_;)

Un saludo, comenten, ¿ya? Háganme feliz, con uno me basto XD

**Kmy42**


	18. El Zolom de Midgar

**¡Hoola a todos!**

Disclaimer: Hay dos cosas importantísimas de aclarar. La primera de ellas es que la historia no corre bajo mi cuenta ya que la he traducido de End of a Crisis de Gift of the Goddess y, el mundo del cual se basó es de SquareEnix, todos las gracias a esos increíbles genios.

Datos: Un capítulo un poco más largo, ¡al fín! Poco a poco empiezan a alargarse, poniendo las cosas cada vez más interesantes. Recuerden que esta historia es un paralelo de la original, refiriéndome al caso hipotético de que si Zack hubiera salido airoso de sus últimas peleas en el Crisis Core y que hubiera desencadenado en el original del FFVII.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis**  
**El Zolom de Midgar**

Caminaron bastante, ya que las Cuevas de Mythril se encontraban bastante lejos de Kalm. Pero al llegar, el lugar era realmente un chiquero, todo lleno de musgo y sin ningún árbol por los alrededores, el sector lucía mucho más deprimente de lo que ya era. Cuando Barret se disponía a entrar en él, Génesis lo detuvo.

- Por lo que me han dicho los vecinos del lugar, por estos alrededores vive la Zolom de Midgar; una serpiente gigantesca. La única manera de cruzar es a través de un chocobo -

- Acá sería el instante donde deberíamos utilizar los dotes del rubiecito para capturarlos, ¿no? - dijo Barret medio divertido, apuntando los cabellos de Cloud.

- O podríamos ir por nuestra cuenta, a no ser que el viejo tenga mucho miedo para cruzar ahora - dijo éste defendiéndose. Previniendo las chispas y la posible pelea entre esos dos, Zack dijo:

- ¡Entonces será hora de poder probar de qué estamos hechos! - Tanto Tifa como Aerith asintieron, de acuerdo con la idea.

Así comenzaron el cruce por el pantano y, a pesar de que algunos se hundieron hasta la cintura con el agua y otros quedaron atrapados por la cantidad increíble de musgo en el sector, no vieron señales de la temida bestia. Pero cuando lograron salir del pantano y encontraron la entrada a las Cuevas de Mythril, quedaron petrificados.

- Madre mía… - dijo Zack, asombrado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la temida Zolom de Midgar, pero se encontraba ensartada en un árbol gigantesco; donde la sangre de ella seguía brotando se boca, ya muerta.

- ¿Esto es lo que ha logrado hacer nuestro enemigo? - dijo Aerith, temerosa, que se afirmó del brazo de Zack. La calidez de su mano puso más tenso al moreno.

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que andamos por el buen camino - consoló Génesis - Sigamos -

Pudieron entrar al lugar, que estaba bastante oscuro y plagado de monstruos. Tuvieron que combatir bastante para poder abrirse el paso, y sin contar que como el lugar simulaba al de un laberinto, todo costaba mucho más. Pero, cuando lograron ver una salida, se encontraron con Los Turcos.

- ¡Hey, Zack! - dijo Reno. Detrás de él aparecieron Rude, Tseng y una mujer de cabello rubio corto que no conocían. Iba al lado de Tseng, y a pesar de ser bastante bonita, tenía una cara de suficiencia que llegaba a ser odiosa. El líder de ese grupo tomó la palabra:

- Permítanme presentarles al nuevo miembro de los Turcos, Elena. Verás. Luego de todo un caos, Cissnei ha optado por renunciar a su cargo, yendo a no sé qué lugar. Pero eso ya no importa, porque debemos detenerlos ahora -

- Pero… - agregó Reno - Nosotros no seguimos órdenes inmorales, claro está -

Zack rodó sus ojos, sin convencerse de lo que le han dicho - ¡Claro que las siguen! ¡Son Turcos! ¡Secuestraron a Aerith! ¡No me digan ahora que eso es inmoral! - A pesar de estar en un sector más arriba que el grupo AVALANCHA, se pudo percibir la sonrisa de Tseng.

- Ah, Aerith, qué gusto verte de nuevo - saludó Tseng a la chica de rosa. Ella sólo levantó su mirada y sus ojos de un verde resplandeciente, mirando decidida.

- Tseng… - dijo con frialdad.

- Escuchen, yo tenía lo que debía hacer. No me gustó, pero eso ya es fin de la historia - aclaró el hombre de pelo largo.

- Dejando de lado eso, estamos siguiendo a Sephiroth, que se dirige a Junon - dijo el pelirrojo Turco, guiñando un ojo. Se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentado, y se despidió. Rude, que estaba al lado de él, echó una mirada de reojo a Tifa y se marchó con él. Lo mismo hizo la otra pareja.

- Un tipo raro ese Reno… - dijo Barret.

- Tú lo has dicho - dijo Cloud.

Así continuaron, hasta encontrarse fuera de las minas y ver el lado que lleva a Junon. Ahí Génesis se detuvo.

- Según esos tipos, Sephiroth está en Junon. Iré a echar un vistazo -

- Muy bien, acamparemos aquí - dijo Red XIII, con eso el SOLDIER carmesí partió hacia el muelle más famoso del continente. Los otros armaron una especie de campamento y esperaron a que llegara Génesis. Con una fogata que lograba iluminar las caras de todo el grupo, en una noche sin estrellas, se armaron y colocaron. Todos acordaron hacer una guardia por turnos, por los que empezaron a prepararse para ello. Mientras Red XIII se encargaba de mantener el fuego vivo mediante las Materias, Aerith y Tifa intentaban cocinar los suministros que habían logrado capturar del edificio. La espera fue muy lenta, donde poco a poco todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos. Cuando Aerith, al incorporarse del frío piso y de la manta que le habían prestado, sin haber podido dormir; se fijó que Barret estaba mirando las estrellas, tan concentrado que no se percató de los movimientos de la castaña. Un poco más allá estaban Tifa y Cloud que dormían plácidamente; entre medio, como si un niño indefenso se tratara, estaba Red XIII.

- ¡Aerith! ¿Qué haces despierta? - Zack se estaba acercando, luego de haber cumplido su guardia. Le hizo un gesto a Barret, que afirmó y se colocó en donde estaba antes el ex SOLDIER.

- No puedo dormir - dijo ella, como quitándole peso a la cuestión. Zack se sentó al lado de ella.

- Siento mucho que no puedas hacerlo. A veces es bueno descansar, aunque sea un poco -

- Lo sé… es que empecé a acordarme de algunas cosas - dijo ella, pensativa.

- ¿Cómo qué? - dijo él, un poco inquieto.

- Como la vez de que íbamos a vender flores por Midgar, ya que si esa ciudad estaba llena de flores… -

- … tu bolsillo estará lleno de dinero. Me acuerdo de eso - dijo Zack en una sonrisa. Nunca iba a olvidar ese día tan extraño. Debe admitirlo, pero si no fuera por esa pelea con Angeal, jamás la hubiera conocido. - Bueno, pero ahora no llenaremos Midgar con flores -

- ¿Y a quién le daremos las flores? - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida y divertida. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero se estaban acercando cada vez más… y sus labios también.

- Mmm… ¿al mundo? - dijo este, ya que tener a Aerith tan cerca había puesto nervioso al moreno. _¿Cómo se ocurre decir eso? ¡Hay que tener neuronas, Zack!_ Pensó el chico. Ella no contestó, pero si lanzó una pequeña risita. Sus labios se estaban rozando cuando…

- Bueno, siento interrumpirte, Zack - dijo un Génesis bastante serio, mientras se posaba con gracia en el suelo, al frente de ellos. Los aludidos se separaron inmediatamente. Luego de haber despertado a todos, el amante de LOVELESS aclaró:

- Si es que deseamos progresar la única manera es en un buque de carga que viene hacia Junon. Rufus irá en él -

- ¡Por fin! - gritó Barret, su vitalidad había vuelto - ¡Podré agarrar a ese tipo y desmembrarlo, miembro por miembro! -

- Nuestro objetivo no es la venganza - le recordó Génesis.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

No fue difícil llegar a Junon. De hecho, les fue bastante sencillo. Así, el grupo empezó a colarse por los ascensores que los llevarían al buque. Pero en el mencionado ascensor, había un Policía Militar. Y él los vio.

- ¡Hey! No se puede pasar, este lugar es exclusivamente… - Pero se cayó al ver a un hombre en especial que se acercó rápidamente a él y lo empujó a una pared. Mientras se incorporaba, el hombre lo miró horrorizado. - ¡Tú deberías estar muerto! -

Génesis lo tomó del cuello, lanzándole una sonrisa antes de actuar.

- Claro; pero aquí estoy ahora - Con ello, le ocasionó la muerte.

Con ello, tuvieron el camino despejado para llegar al buque a tiempo.

- Creo que deberíamos dividirnos por ahora para evitar que nos atrapen - dijo Red XIII. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, donde fueron a distintas partes del barco. Mientras, Génesis (como era muy reconocido y famoso) optó por ir donde estaban las chimeneas con sus olores dañinos que no le ocasionaban ningún problema, debido a la cantidades increíbles de energía MAKO que tenía en el cuerpo.

Mientras, Zack y Aerith se habían escondido en una caja de transporte de frutas. Estaban bastante juntos e incómodos, pero eso no le quitaba el humor a Zack.

- ¿Sabes Aerith? Aquí está un poquito apretado, pero me alegro que estemos aquí… **juntos** - dijo bastante coqueto.

- ¡Oh, tú nunca cambiarás! - Aerith sonrió mientras le daba un suave golpe en un brazo.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Qué cuentan? Bueno, yo ya empiezo a sufrir con las pruebas en mi universidad, el tiempo se me hace cada vez más y más minúsculo, debo saber aprovecharlo al máximo T_T Pero igual estoy contenta haciendo esto jaja, pero eso significa que cada vez tendré menos tiempo para ir actualizando; paciencia por favor. Lo suplico :D xd.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, al final algo que sí es bastante apegado a la historia original: esa tremenda serpiente que Sephiroth empala en un árbol seco... asqueroso. La cara de los protagonistas y de nuestros héroes (si se la imaginan) fue la misma que coloqué yo cuando la vi xd. Pero empiezan a avanzar con bastante rapidez, ya estamos dentro del barco. Pueden pensar que la velocidad ha sido desnatural y que desencaja con el lento avanzar de los acontecimientos (ya que por capítulo sucedía una noche solamente, por ejemplo, no como ahora) pero tiene sentido porque hay situaciones donde debe profundizarse mucho más. ¿Les gustó la escena de Zerith? LA AMO. ¿Y la broma del pelo de Cloud con el chocobo? MUCHO MÁS LA AMO XD. Espero que les haya gustado, y les propongo que se imaginen cómo estarán repartidos el resto de los personajes en las cajas, recuerden que el único que no se esconde con ellos cerca es Génesis, todos los demás se repartieron en diversos pares. ¿Quién estará con quién? Red XIII con Tifa, o Cloud con Barret. ¿Y si fuera al revés? Es gratis apostar xdd.

¡Comenten, con uno me contento, lo juro! ¡Y que no muerdo xd! Todo comentario constructivo es positivamente aceptado.

Saludos y cuidense,

**Kmy42**


	19. Intruso

**¡Hola a todos, que cuentan!**

Disclaimer: Esta historia (en cuanto al mundo y a los personajes) le pertenecen a SquareEnix, mientras las trama le pertenece a Gift of the Goddess, ya que cumplo un rol de traductora.

Datos: ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero aquí esta el capítulo nuevo de esta historia, que trata acerca del caso hipotético de que Zack hubiera vivido de lo que le sucedió en el Crisis Core. Además, tendremos a mares Cloti :B

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
Intruso**

Mientras, en otra caja cercana a la de Zack y Aerith, Cloud y Tifa también estaban escondidos. Estar tan cerca uno de otro los ponía a ambos bastante incómodos, pero estaban felices de tener un poco de privacidad y de poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué quisiste unirte a SOLDIER, Cloud? - preguntó Tifa.

- Bueno, la verdadera razón de que me haya ido era para poder alejarme de todo. Toda esa vida, de no ser tomado en cuenta, ser visto como una vil paria… Cuando conocí a Zack pensé que al fin tenía un verdadero amigo -

- ¿Querías ser famoso, o algo así? -

Cloud suspiró. - No, lo que deseaba era ser reconocido. Ser alguien importante -

- ¿Reconocido? ¿Por quién? - preguntó la luchadora, dudando de que si hacía lo correcto en preguntar algo tan íntimo. Cloud giró su cabeza y la miró fijamente. Tomó aire antes de responder.

- Por ti -

Tifa se sorprendió enormemente ante la respuesta, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - Es decir… ¿querías impresionarme… a mí? - Cloud tan sólo atinó a agachar su cabeza, avergonzado de haber respondido a la pregunta que ella le había formulado. Pero su amiga tocó suavemente el hombro de Cloud y le dijo:

- Cloud… debes saber que hasta después de que abandonaste Nibelheim donde me puse a pensar en ti. En cómo te estaría yendo, o si habrías logrado unirte a SOLDIER. Por eso, cuando me enteré que venían SOLDIER esa vez, yo fui enseguida donde ellos para tener noticias tuyas y verte -

- Espera… ¿tú querías verme? - dijo el rubio, atónito.

- Puede sonar un poco gracioso, ya que nosotros nunca fuimos muy cercanos; pero una vez que te fuiste, yo te eché mucho de menos. Por eso seguía preguntando si alguien conoció a un SOLDIER rubio; recordando nuestra promesa - Esta vez fue la mujer quien se ruborizó - Tan sólo quería noticias tuyas -

- Claro, pero yo nunca entré a SOLDIER -

- Pero, ¿eso realmente importa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene SOLDIER, que todos lo encuentran tan maravilloso? Ahora que estamos contra ShinRa, no tan sólo me has impresionado; ¡sino que has ido más allá! - dijo ella, que no quería cortar el contacto de sus ojos con los azules de él.

- ¿…Más? -

Tifa se sonrojó mientras adquiría aire de sus pulmones.

- Cloud… tú te robaste mi corazón - dijo en un susurro, débil; pero lleno de bondad.

El rubio quedó perplejo y sorprendido de que esta criatura tan hermosa pudiera tener sentimientos por él. Así, ambos empezaron a acercarse cada vez más hasta que sus labios se rozaban solamente…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Mientras, en la caja donde estaban Barret y Red XIII; el primero había tenido suficiente.

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Estoy harto de seguir escondiéndome! ¡Voy a encontrar a este #€$%* de Heidegger y le reventaré la cabeza! -

Red XIII, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a las pérdidas de control de su compañero; habló decididamente.

- No, no lo harás. Si lo haces, todos estaremos muertos. Recuerda que nuestro objetivo es Sephiroth -

Y de repente…

- **¡ALERTA, ALERTA!** ¡Se ha advertido la presencia de un ser sospechoso rondando en los establecimientos de este buque! ¡Se requiere la presencia de todos los funcionarios para estar en búsqueda de este ser! **¡ALERTA, ALERTA…!** -

- ¡Maldita sea, nos han encontrado! - dijo Barret - Pero no me refiero a nosotros, sino a… Tifa y los demás -

Y tal como Barret, todos habían pensado que a alguien lo había capturado; por ello todos fueron hacia cubierta.

- ¡Todo el mundo está bien! - dijeron aliviados Tifa y Barret.

- Pero estamos todos aquí - aclaró Aerith, intrigada.

- Pero espera… no se referirán a "ser sospechoso" con… - empezó Barret, pero Génesis; que venía bajando de la chimenea; respondió:

- Sephiroth. Es la única respuesta lógica -

- ¡Sephiroth está aquí! - dijo alarmada Tifa.

- Busquémoslo. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con él, ¿no, Cloud? - dijo Zack.

- Así es - afirmó el.

Y en ese instante, todo el grupo pudo percatarse de que Cloud y Tifa estaban de la mano. Tanto Génesis como Red XIII sonrieron felices del acontecimiento, mientras Zack lanzó un silbido de aprobación diciendo - ¡Ya era hora, amigo! - logrando que la pareja se sonrojara.

- ¡Muy bien, paren el show! ¡Vamos a buscar a ese freak! -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Bueno! Puede decir que he pasado todos los ramos de mi primer semestre en la universidad, asi que eso me tiene demasiado contenta. Asi que ahora estoy en mis benditas vacaciones de tres semenas wiiiii!

Acerca del capitulo, cuando lo leí por primera vez casi me muero; a mi me encanta Cloud y Tifa, ya que ellos son una de las parejas que en verdad te dice que hay quimica pero que desgraciadamente los tipos de Square no saben aprovechar ni un poco. Y a pesar de que me gustan los dos Clouds (haciendo referencia a aquel chico dulce del Crisis Core con el que adquiere una fría personalidad en el original FFVII) me gusta como se presenta en esta historia :B

¿Pueden opinar? Chicos, siento mucho la demora, de corazón :b

Saludos!

**Kmy42**


	20. Paraíso Tropical

**¡Hooooooooola!**

Disclairmer: El mundo de Final Fantasy VII, junto a sus personajes, no me pertenece ya que es de SquareEnix (sucediendo lo mismo con el Crisis Core). Además, la historia es una traducción de Gift of the Goddess.

Datos: ¡Estoy viva! ¡Y aquí va el capítulo número 20 de esta hermosa historia, que llena mi alma de fan de Zerith cuando juego el original T_T!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
Paraíso Tropical **

- ¡Maldita sea, aquí sí que hace calor! ¿Tratemos de encajar, vale? - dijo Barret, apenas se bajaron del barco. Pero apenas dijo eso, Génesis propuso echar un vistazo a los alrededores y despegó del suelo.

- Bueno, aunque sea; intentemos encajar - dijo Barret mientras veía a Génesis volar.

- Claro. Tomemos un descanso, pero no debemos salir del pueblo o irnos muy lejos de aquí, ¿vale? - dijo Zack.

- Bueno, ¡yo pasearé por donde yo mierda quiera! - dijo el pistolero, desafiante.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Después de que el grupo abandonó el puerto, un helicóptero descendió hacia el mencionado lugar y tanto Rufus como Heidegger descendieron del barco.

- Pero si mira… todos están trabajando - dijo Rufus, que miraba con indiferencia todo. - A propósito, me he enterado que Sephiroth estuvo arriba de nuestro barco -

Heidegger estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, pero contestó un "Sí" fuerte y claro.

- Además, parece que también estuvieron a bordo Cloud y compañía - siguió el presidente. Eso tan sólo consiguió que el hombro obeso se pusiera más rojo de rabia, pero afirmó. Los ojos llenos de arrogancia de Rufus se posaron en los del acompañante.

- Y todos ellos se aprovecharon… estás perdiendo el toque, Heidegger -

- Estoy avergonzado de mí mismo - dijo él.

Eso hizo explotar a Rufus.

- ¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES HACER, HABLAR CON MONOSÍLABOS Y TAN SOLO PEDIR DISCULPAS! - Aunque tardó un rato, el Presidente logró controlarse y volver a tranquilizarse. Miró a su subordinado con furia - Haz algo. Espero los resultados - Con ellos se subió al helicóptero.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Lejos de ahí, las dos parejas andaban viendo unas casas. Una de ellas había pertenecido al ex Presidente de ShinRa y estaba alcanzando un valor de 300.000 giles; que Zack se propuso a comprar sin pensarlo. Total, necesitarían un lugar donde pudieran descansar en el largo trayecto que se les venía encima.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste todo ese dinero? - preguntó Aerith, intrigada.

- ¡Eh, soy el mejor SOLDIER que ha existido! ¡Obviamente de mi salario! - Eso hizo que los cuatro se rieran un rato.

Así el grupo se dedicó a tomar un excelente almuerzo, y luego desearon irse a la playa. Cloud y Zack se compraron un par de trajes de baño en una tienda cercana; mientras las chicas en otro. Cuando se vieron mutuamente ambos pares de amigos, algún sonrojo se estimó por sus caras; ya que para cada uno su pareja se veía increíble: Cloud usaba un short de color morado oscuro que le acentuaba su blanca piel, sin contar que sus músculos estaban bien definidos y; a pesar de que poseía las marcas de los experimentos de Hojo, le daba un toque mucho más varonil. Zack, que tenía los músculos también marcados a la perfección, lucía hermoso bajo el divino sol; y su cicatriz en la cara y su largo cabello lo hacían ver más imponente que nunca.

Aerith se había soltado su cabello y colocado una flor en un costado, de un color blanco. El bikini era muy simple, blanco con líneas rosas en los bordes. Pero se veía muy tierna. Aparte de la flor, llevaba la cinta rosada característica atada en una de sus muñecas. Tifa, a diferencia de ella; usaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza de un color rojo, tal como sus botas. Era muy lindo, ya que mostraba su pequeña cintura y la espalda atrás.

Así fueron los cuatro a la playa, acompañados de un divertido Red XIII que jamás había venido a semejante lugar. Esa tarde se convirtió en algo que nunca olvidarían. Uno, por los recuerdos. Y dos, por la sorpresa que se encontraron en ella.

- ¡Cissnei! - gritó Zack. Los años habían pasado, pero él podía reconocer a su amiga: estaba leyendo un libro con un gran sombrero que le tapaba su cabellera castaña clara; donde usaba el mismo traje de baño con el cual la había visto en su anterior visita a Costa del Sol.

- Hey, Zack. ¿Esto es una especie de deja vù? - dijo ella, media divertida.

- Mmm… supongo - dijo él. Aerith se acercó a la pareja, seguidos de Cloud y Tifa.

- ¿Zack? - preguntó la castaña, con una cara que exigía una explicación.

- ¡No, no, es un error! ¡Los Turcos tan sólo me espiaban mientras estaba aquí, lo juro! - dijo este, defendiéndose.

- Ohm - dijo Cissnei, mirando al rubio y luego a la bella chica que lo acompañaba - Cloud también está ocupado, si saben a lo que me refiero… Ohh, qué mala racha tengo… -

Tanto Cloud como Tifa se sonrojaron.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que luego Génesis descendió del cielo anunciando:

- Debemos dirigirnos a Monte Corel - La ex Turco miró sorprendida a Génesis, pero Zack no se demoró en explicar la historia.

- Bueno - dijo ella, una vez que el moreno terminó de explicarle - Ya no soy un Turco más, ¡pero parece que necesitan toda la ayuda que sea necesaria! -

En ese preciso instante llegó Barret.

- ¡Hey! ¿Ahora hacia dónde vamos? - preguntó.

- A Monte Corel - dijo Génesis. Y, aunque sólo Aerith lo notó, la cara de Barret palideció.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Esa es mi frase ahora xd. Aunque, más que parranda, andaba estudiando por la universidad. Así que aquí me tienen, esforzándome en traducir y escribir, para que las cuotas queden cumplidas... sé lo horrible que es cuando un autor deja en hiatus al historia, es un dolor al alma impresionante... así que no les haré eso.

¿Les gustó? Aunque en el juego original no disfruté mucho Costa del Sol porque lo más genial era jugar a la pelota con Red XIII, en el Crisis Core sí que lo pasé bien (si saben a lo que me refiero xdd). Es hermoso el momento Cloti, sin contar que los celos de Aerith son bellísimos jiji

¿Review?

**Kmy42**


	21. Los que viven alrededor de la Montaña

**Hola a todos!**

Disclaimer: El mundo de Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes no son obra mía, sino que pertenecen exclusivamente a SquareEnix. Además, la historia tampoco la creé yo, está traducida de la original de Gift of the Goddess, quien le pedí permiso para hacerlo.

Datos: Publicando todo lo que no hice, aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que sigue las aventuras de un afortunado Zack que sobrevive al Crisis Core y continúa en el original FFVII.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Final de la Crisis  
****Los que viven alrededor de la Montaña**

Salieron de Costa del Sol, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. A medida que avanzaban, poco a poco las llanuras se transformaban en zonas rocosas, indicando que se estaban acercando a la montaña. Y, cuando llegaron a la sima de esta, se percataron que había un hombre en ella; sentado. Era bastante anciano.

- ¿Y tú, estas bien? - preguntó Zack. El hombre tardó bastante en responder.

- ¡Oh, me estás hablando a mí! -

- Umm, sí… nosotros somos… - comenzó Cloud, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

- Bueno, acabo de ver a un hombre con una larga capa negra. ¡Le advertí que más allá es muy peligroso, pero no me hizo caso! -

- Sephiroth… - dijo Génesis. Pero, sorprendentemente, ninguno dudó de que algo le pasara a ese hombre; tan sólo había que recordar al Zolom de Midgar.

- ¡Démonos prisa! - alentó Tifa. Y el grupo continúo subiendo, peleando y caminando. Pero nadie se percataba de los constantes suspiros de Barret. Pero se detuvieron al ver un Reactor Mako.

- ¡Ohh, maldición! ¿Hay algún lugar EN EL MUNDO que ShinRa no se haya tomado? - preguntó Zack, harto del abuso de esa compañía.

- No lo creo - respondió Génesis.

Siguieron adelante, encontrándose con una zona muy parecida a una pista de montaña rusa. Era muy peligroso, ya que muchas de las tablas estaban muy viejas y se rompían al contacto. Hubieron momentos realmente tenso, como la vez que Aerith casi se cae por efecto de una de esas tablas; fue una suerte que Zack haya alcanzado a atraparla. Pero lograron llegar a un primer puente, que necesitaba una activación (lograda por Génesis). Así continuaron hasta poder encontrarse con un segundo puente, mucho más inestable que el anterior y que daba a un gran precipicio.

- Muy bien chicos, el truco está en no mirar abajo - dijo Zack, animándolos a cruzar.

Cissnei palideció. Nunca había sido buena en soportar las alturas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por Génesis, que tomó a la chica y colocó su cabeza en su pecho; cruzando el puente mediante el vuelo. La ex Turco estaba roja de vergüenza y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

- Muchas gracias Génesis… se que fui un Turco y todo eso… pero nunca me llevé bien con las alturas. ¿Un poco estúpido, no? -

- Todo el mundo posee miedos. Yo también tengo - dijo, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú también? - dijo ella, sorprendida - ¿A qué le tienes miedo? -

- … a ser un monstruo -

- Tú no eres un monstruo - dijo ella segura, mientras él la depositaba suavemente en el suelo, dejando atrás el puente. Él la miró fijamente, apreciando su atuendo: su polera de un color morado oscuro conjunto a sus pescadores negros le daban un aire de bastante comodidad, donde tenía sus guantes de cuero sin dedos le daban un aire guerrillero.

Aún así, Génesis extendió su ala. - ¿Estás segura de eso? - Cissnei afirmó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras aclaraba:

- Las alas representan la libertad para aquellos que no la tienen. No simbolizan a los monstruos - Justo en ese instante llegó el resto del equipo, y con ellos empezaron a andar nuevamente.

Y Génesis los siguió, todavía pensando en las palabras de la chica.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Confío en que su 2012 sea exelente y mejor que el anterior. Aquí vuelvo con esta buena historia, que he terminado felizmente de traducir así que me siento bastante realizada y contenta. Fue bastante esfuerzo, pero esta terminado. Además, les cuento que tengo una idea media loca: intentaré traducir algunas de mis historias al inglés para ver cómo me va y sobre todo, intentaré escribir en inglés. No soy muy buena (soy muy buena leyendo en inglés y escuchando, pero apesto mucho escribiendo) pero haré lo que pueda. ¡Deséenme suerte, y eso no significa que deje de publicar en español!

Lo sé, lo sé, capítulo corto... pero me gusta porque estamos a pasos de la historia de Barret. Eso me tiene entusiasmada.

¿Reviews?

**Kmy42**


End file.
